Going To Kansas City
by tvandmusicfan
Summary: This is the fifth story in my series. House and Cuddy are going to Kansas for a conference. Cuddy has to deal with House and the Kansas weather. Please read and review. You don’t have to read my others stories to read this one, but you might enjoy it.
1. It's My Aeroplane

_Sorry for the delay, but as you all know, FF would let me log on. I have missed all of you._

This is the fifth story of my series.

It is two weeks since House and Cuddy moved in together. Here is what has happened.

**House**: has loved living with Cuddy, expect for her nagging him to clean up after himself. Cuddy has his own sanctuary in the basement where he goes to play his video games and to be alone.

**Cuddy**: has loved living with House. She loves when House plays the piano for her.

**Wilson**: likes knowing that House has Cuddy around to watch over him, but hates that whenever he go to their house, House and Cuddy are always together.

**It's My Aeroplane**

June 10

9:00pm

Cuddy had been happy that she had managed to get House on the airplane. He had complained bitterly about having to go, but Cuddy had convinced him there would be plenty of sex in it for him if he behaved at the conferences. House said he should get plenty of sex because his birthday was going to happen while they were gone. Cuddy just rolled her eyes and did not say anything because she did not want him to do something that would have made him not go.

When they got on the airplane, Cuddy took the window seat and House got stuck in the middle seat between Cuddy and an old man. Cuddy said that was her payback for the Singapore incident.

"My name is Grant Kendricks," the old man said to House as he held out his hand.

"Phil McCracken," House said as he shook the man's hand. Cuddy elbowed him in the side. "How rude of me," House said. "This is my boss Anita Lay."

"Good to meet you Phil and Ms. Lay," Grant said. "What kind of business are you in?"

"We are in the film industry," House said. Cuddy gave House a dirty look.

"Are you actors?"

"Used to be," House said. "Now we just work behind the scenes and watch the actors."

"I am on the Board of Directors of a law firm," Grant said.

"I bet you are very smart," House said.

"Smart enough that others think I am smart," Grant joked.

"What are you going to KC for?" House asked.

"I am visiting my daughter and her family," Grant said. "Are you married?"

"Yes," House said. "I have 10 children."

"What are they're ages?"

"17, 15, 11, 10, 8, 5, 4, 2, and two 1 year olds," House said.

"You and your wife must love children to have so many together," Grant said.

"Only the first two are my wife's," House said.

"Are the others adopted?"

"No," House said.

"Then how are the other 8 not your wives?"

"I have four other baby mommas," House said, which caused Grant's mouth to drop. "I would like to say for the record that the first two with my wife, my not be mine. The reason I say this is because the oldest one is black."

"You know, I have had a long day and need to sleep," Grant said, turning away from House.

House looked over at Cuddy. "Was that necessary?" She asked him.

"Not at all," House said.

"I thought you said you would behave," Cuddy said.

"I said I would _try_ to behave at the _conference_," House said. "Everywhere else is open to anything."

"I can hardly wait," Cuddy said.

"You know what I can't wait for?" House asked as he moved his hand up her thigh, causing her to let out a quite gasp. "My birthday present."

Cuddy grabbed House's hand and tore it off her thigh. "Not going to happen in public," Cuddy said.

"You are no fun," House said.

"We can have _fun_ later," Cuddy said.

"The words fun and Kansas always go together," House said.

"Take a nap House," Cuddy said.

"Fine," House whined. It only took House a few minutes to fall asleep. Cuddy looked up from the book she saw reading and smiled at him. She loved to watch him as he slept.

About 20 minutes later, Cuddy looked at House again, but for a different reason. House had started letting out a pained moan in his sleep. Cuddy could see the frown on his face.

"House?" Cuddy said shaking him. House opened up his eyes and looked at her. "Do you need you pain pills?"

"I am fine," House said.

"Your leg doesn't hurt?" Cuddy asked.

"Not enough to take more pills right now," House said.

"Were you having a bad dream?" Cuddy asked.

"Why do you ask that?" House asked.

"You were moaning in your sleep and you had an unhappy look on your face," Cuddy said. "I thought you were in pain."

"I'm fine," House said.

"You are not going to tell me?" Cuddy asked. House looked over at Cuddy, which he immediately regretted. He could tell by the look in her eye that she wouldn't let up until he told her something.

"I was dreaming of the time my father took me fishing when I was five," House said.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked.

"I hadn't learned how to swim yet, so my father wanted to teach me," House said. "He decided to use the very nice way of just shoving me in."

"What happened?" Cuddy asked.

"I sank to the bottom like a 500 pound weight," House said. "I remember being down there and thinking I was going to die."

"Well, since you are sitting here, I am assuming that your dad went and got you," Cuddy said.

"Nope," House said. "My Uncle Ian jumped in and saved me."

"That's horrible," Cuddy said.

"You didn't want him to save me?" House asked.

"I meant what your father did," Cuddy said.

"That does make a little more sense," House said. "I never did learn how to swim."

"I kind of see why you would never want to," Cuddy said. The plane shook a little as they hit some turbulence.

"That reminds me of the time I was 10 and we were on a plane to South America and we had some really bad turbulence and my father told me that we were going to crash and since we were over the water, I would did because I did not know how to swim."

"I am guessing you never nominated your father for Father Of The Year."

"I don't think he was ever even Father Of The Second," House said.

"This conversation makes me want to call my dad and tell him that I love him," Cuddy said.

"If I had ever told my father that I loved him, he would have sent me to juvie for being high," House said.

"The more I learn about your father, the more I understand you," Cuddy said.

"My father isn't the only reason I am the way I am," House said. "This is only a two and a half hour flight, though. We do not have enough time to go through The Life Of Gregory House."


	2. Baby You Can Drive My Car

_I am just as glad as all of you that I was able to finally get my story up yesterday. Please keep reading and reviewing._

**Baby You Can Drive My Car**

11:00pm

House and Cuddy walked off the plane. The walked outside and headed for the car rental office.

"Why is it about 9,000 degrees out here?" House asked when they walked out.

"It is like 80 degrees out here," Cuddy said. "I think you can suck it up."

"But it's night time," House said.

"It's called a heat wave," Cuddy said. "This many come as a shock to you, but Kansas does have air conditioners."

"How did they get them installed on their covered wagons?" House asked.

"This isn't 1865," Cuddy said. "We will be staying in Johnson County. That is one of the richest counties in the US."

"They have to have a lot of money to cover the costs of all the buffalos they hit," House said.

"What?" Cuddy said.

"Kansas's state song is Home on the Range. 'Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roam."

"I am glad you got your Kansas history from elementary school music."

"I have other sources," House said.

"_Ding-dong the witch is dead  
Which old witch? The wicked witch  
Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead  
Wake up you sleepyhead  
Rub your eyes, get out of bed  
Wake up the wicked witch is dead"_

"The Wizard Of Oz?" Cuddy asked.

"That's a classic," House said as he started singing like a muchkin.

"_We represent the Lullaby League  
The Lullaby League, the Lullaby League  
And in the name of the Lullaby League  
We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land"_

"You are weird," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"I like to make you laugh," House said.

"_Ha, ha, ha  
Ho, ho, ho  
And a couple of tra - la - las  
That's how we laugh the day away  
In the Merry Old Land of Oz"_

"Thank you," Cuddy said laughing.

"We should rent that," House said.

"Apparently, you have already seen it too many times because you can recite the lines," Cuddy said.

"My mom loved that movie," House said.

"_We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz  
We'll find he is a Whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was  
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because  
Because, because, because, because, because  
Because of the wonderful things he does"_

House and Cuddy walked up to the rental car office. "You stay out here," Cuddy said. "I don't think they allow singing in there." Cuddy went in to sign the papers. House watched the airplanes pass by overhead.

"I'll drive," House said when Cuddy came out.

"This is under my name, so please do not wreck it," Cuddy said.

"Well I was planning on doing it, but know I won't because you said so," House said rolling his eyes.

House and Cuddy got into the car and started driving towards Overland Park.

"Why is traffic so horrible?" House asked. "Do people not sleep here?"

"It will get better when we get farther from the airport and enter into Kansas," Cuddy said.

"Do you have the directions?" House asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said just head south until you find I-35."

House started humming to himself and then started singing.

"_Who do you blame when your kid is a brat  
Pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat?  
Blaming the kids is a lion of shame  
You know exactly who's to blame:  
The mother and the father!"_

"That's not The Wizard Of Oz," Cuddy said. "That was the Oompa Loompas."

"Okay Ms. Smartie-pants, what is this one from?" House asked.

"_Somewhere in my memory,  
Christmas joys all around me,  
living in my memory,  
all of the music,  
all of the magic,  
all of the family home here with me."_

"Home Alone," Cuddy said.

"That's pretty good," House said. "How about this one?"

"_But it all was bullshit.  
It was a goddamn joke.  
And when I think of you Linda,  
I hope you fucking choke."_

"The Wedding Singer," Cuddy said. "This isn't even a challenge."

"I got one for you," House said as he started to sing in a beat poet rhythm.

"_Harriet, sweet Harriet.  
Hard-hearted harbinger of haggis.  
Beautiful, bemused, bellicose...butcher.  
So know-ing.  
So trust-ing.  
So lov...ed?  
He wants you back he screams into the night air, like a fireman going to a window that has no fire...'cept the passion of his heart.  
I am lonely!"  
It's really hard!  
This poem...sucks."_

"So I Married An Axe Murderer," Cuddy said laughing. "It is pretty hard to forget that."

"I think we both have seen way to many movies," House said.

"As John Lennon would say, 'Whatever Get You Thru The Night,'" Cuddy said.

"Sex will get me through the night," House said.

"I guess I will just have to give you some then," Cuddy said.

"Oh yeah," House said in his Kool-Aid Man voice. He then quickly swerved onto an exit ramp.

"I didn't mean right this second," Cuddy said as she grabbed onto the door.

"I saw The Bell and I am hungry," House said.

"The Bell?" Cuddy asked. "You want to have Taco Bell at 11:00 at night?"

"I'm pregnant," House said. "The baby has cravings."

"Is your kid Mexican?" Cuddy asked.

"Leave little Pedro alone," House said. "Juanita and I are in love."

"The custodian at the hospital?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House said. "She gets me."

"I am very happy for you two," Cuddy said as they pulled into the parking lot.

After they were done eating, they pulled back onto the road. House saw Cuddy was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Just go to sleep Cuddy," House said.

"I am fine," Cuddy said.

"I don't want you sleepy during our sex session," House said.

"Okay," Cuddy said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Fun, Fun, Fun

**Fun, Fun, Fun**

House left Cuddy asleep as he went into the hotel lobby and got the key. The followed House back outside to retrieve their bags from the car.

"Do you carry people too?" House asked the bellboy as he pointed at Cuddy.

"Sorry sir," he said back to House.

"I guess I should wake her up then," House said. "She might get mad if I leave her sleeping in the car." House opened the passenger side door and started shaking Cuddy. Cuddy opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are we there?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said sarcastically. "I thought you wanted to watch me take a piss on the side of the road."

"I love you, but I do not want to watch you go to the bathroom," Cuddy said as she climbed out of the car.

"Are you ready sir?" The bellboy asked House.

"Yes," House said. All three of them went to their room.

"Thank you," Cuddy said to the bellboy after he put their bags into the room and gave him a tip.

"I never understood tipping," House said. "It is his job to carry the bags. If he comes in here and makes my breakfast in the morning, I will give him a tip."

"You are so generous," Cuddy said.

"Nobody tips me at work," House said.

"That is because you tell them that their spouse is cheating on them," Cuddy said. "For some reason, people don't like that."

"I would want to know if you were cheating on me," House said. "I would need time to plan the murder so that I could get away with it."

"You are such a procrastinator," Cuddy said. "I already have yours planned, just in case."

"I love you too dear," House said.

"I know," Cuddy said as she went and started jumping on the bed.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you to not jump on the bed?" House asked.

"They said not to jump on my bed," Cuddy said. "This isn't my bed."

"I think we can put this bed to better use," House said. House walked over to the bed and grabbed Cuddy's feet, sending her falling back against the bed.

House then crawled on top of her.

"Got something on your mind Dr. House?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"Always," House said as their lips meet and they started kissing intensely.

Cuddy moved her hands under House's shirt and started rubbing his back. House moved his kisses to Cuddy's neck as he started to undo her shirt. Cuddy grabbed House's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. House then sat up a little so Cuddy could slip her shirt off.

House moved his kisses back to Cuddy's lips. Cuddy's hands moved to House's pants and she undid them. Cuddy then helped House pull his pants down. After House kicked them onto the floor, House pulled away from Cuddy and started undoing her jeans.

House smiled down at Cuddy who was lying before him with only bra and panties on.

House crawled back on her and started kissing her again. House then moved his attention to her bra, unclasping it. He loved the person who invited bras that unclasped in the front. Once he got it off her, House moved his mouth down to her breasts, kissing each one lightly before he sucked on them.

Cuddy instinctually moved her hand against the back of his head and pulled him towards her as he worked his magic on her breasts.

Cuddy could feel House rising against her thigh. She moved her right hand down his body and put it in his boxers, feeling his shaft in her hands. House moaned as she ran her hand up and down it repeatedly. House took the hint and moved his hands down to her panties and pulled them off.

Cuddy then pulled his boxers down and House pulled them the rest of the way down.

House moved his hand in-between her legs, rubbing her and feeling the wetness that was there. She moaned when he stuck his pointer finger in her, moving it all around her walls in circles.

Cuddy knew that she needed more inside of her. "House," Cuddy whispered to him.

House took out his hand and Cuddy grabbed him and guiding him inside of her.

"Hmm…Cuddy," House moaned as he felt her warmth all around him.

House started to thrust inside of her and every push brought him deeper inside of her.

Cuddy moved her hips with his and she could feel her walls getting tighter. House could feel it too.

Cuddy flung her head back as she felt her explosion take over her. House moved his lips to her neck and started kissing her. The vibrations from her moans from her neck pushed House into his own explosion.

House collapaed on top on Cuddy's chest and he listened to her rapidly beating heart. Cuddy ran her hand over House's back.

House kissed Cuddy's chest and then looked up at her.

"This trip might not be as bad as I thought," House said.

"I told you that you would enjoy it," Cuddy said.

"I just assumed that you were lying," House said.

"But you came because you did not want to be separated from me," Cuddy said with a smirk.

"You only insisted that I come because you did not want to be separated from me," House said.

"I knew that if I left you alone at the hospital, you would burn it down," Cuddy said.

"Liar," House said. "You love staring at my devilishly handsome face and listening to my witty banter."

"That was a plus too," Cuddy said. House leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"By the way, your mouth tastes like Taco Bell," House said. "It makes it even more enjoyable to kiss you."

"I swear that the only thing you think about besides sex is food," Cuddy said.

"That's not true," House said. "I also think about music and sports."

"And?" Cuddy asked.

"Nothing else," House said.

"You might want to rethink that," Cuddy said.

"You?" House asked.

"Now say it without the question mark at the end," Cuddy said.

"I always think about how much I love you and can't live with you," House said in a fake happy voice.

"That's a good boy," Cuddy said as she scratched behind his ear. "I will look past the jackass tone."

"I'm sleepy," House said.

"Was I too much for you to handle?" Cuddy asked.

"I think so," House said.

"Get of me," Cuddy said. "I want to take a shower before I go to bed. Mommy will tuck you in when she is done."


	4. Father Of Mine

_No House tonight. *Cries*_

**Father Of Mine**

Cuddy went and took a shower. House dozed off to sleep.

When Cuddy was in the shower, she thought how great it had been the last few months being with House. Even anyone had told her a little more than six months ago that she would be at a conference with House sharing her bed with him, she would have thought that they were high.

Of course, now the other people thinking that she is high for living with House. Cuddy did not care, though. She loved living with House and spending almost all of there time together. She would never have admitted it to House, but she made him come on this trip with her because she did not want to be away from him for that long.

_You sound like a teenage girl, _Cuddy thought to herself.

Cuddy got out of the shower and changed into her pajamas. She smiled when she went back into the bedroom and saw House asleep on the bed, his arm in the place she was supposed to be laying.

Cuddy walked over to the bed and the smile was removed from her face when she saw that he was frowning again. She wondered if he was having another bad dream. She then wondered if she should wake him up.

Cuddy turned off the light and picked up House's arm and slipped underneath it into bed. The curtain was open, so Cuddy could still see the look on House's face. The pained look on his face ripped at her heart.

"House," Cuddy said as she lightly shook him, deciding it was best to wake him. House opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You come to tuck me in?" House asked her.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. House could tell something was wrong from the look on Cuddy's face.

"Was I moaning in my sleep again?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "You looked upset, though."

"Bad dream," House said as he pulled Cuddy closer to him until her head was lying on his chest. "I am fine now."

"You haven't been sleeping very well this week," Cuddy said. "I noticed that you have been getting up earlier and you seem tired a lot. Did you just start to have these bad dreams?"

"I will be fine once my birthday is over," House said as he looked at the ceiling. "Don't worry. This has nothing to do with you. My hatred of my birthday makes it come out."

"Why do you hate your birthday so much?" Cuddy asked.

"Never had a good one," House said. "My dad did not like the yearly reminder that he had me as a son."

Cuddy raised her head off of House's chest and looked at him. House stayed starting at the ceiling. "Didn't your mom celebrate your birthday?" Cuddy asked.

"When I was 5, my dad was gone and my mom took me to the zoo," House said.

"That sounds like a good birthday," Cuddy said.

"I was scared of all the animals and spent the majority of the time crying," House said. "My father was home for all my other birthdays. My mom made him because she wanted us to bond."

"So what did you do on some of your other birthdays?" Cuddy asked.

"When I was 8, my father took me hunting," House said. "He made me carry all of the carcasses. When I was 10, he took me to the base and told all the men in his regimen that I was a mama's boy and that for my birthday he should have bought me a dress. On my 15th birthday, he had me install a new toilet in our house. On my 18th birthday, he kicked me out."

"Why?" Cuddy asked.

"Because my mom wouldn't let him kick me out two weeks before after my high school graduation," House said.

"He couldn't wait a day?" Cuddy asked.

"When a man is 18 year's old and one day, he is supposed to be living by himself," House said sarcastically. "If I would have stayed at him, I would have embarrassed the whole family."

"I think we need to start a new tradition," Cuddy said. "Your birthday should be filled with happiness and lots of hot sex."

House looked at Cuddy. "That tradition sounds fun," House said. "Now I remember why I shacked up with you."

"I know that you really did it because you want me to be a bodyguard for you when your father comes over," Cuddy said.

"I don't want you fighting with my father," House said. "He'll hit you Cuddy."

"No he won't," Cuddy said.

"Yeah, he will," House said.

"Did he hit you?" Cuddy asked.

"Does that really surprise you?" House asked her.

"How bad?" Cuddy asked.

"I survived," House said. House saw the tears form in Cuddy's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy said.

"Why are you sorry?" House asked. "You didn't do it."

"I am sorry that no one was there to protect you," Cuddy said.

"You need to go to sleep Cuddy," House said. "You have a speech tomorrow." House did not like how emotional this conversation was getting.

"I love you," Cuddy said as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you too," House said. "No go to sleep before I am I forced to have sex with you again."

"You might want to try a punishment I will not enjoy," Cuddy said as she laid her head back down on his chest.

"I said I was going to have sex with you," House said. "I did not say that I would pleasure you. I will push you to the brink and then leave you hanging."

"That is what my hands are for," Cuddy said.

"That is one of the hottest comments that I have ever heard," House said.

"Men," Cuddy said. "You get just as turned on about picking a woman pleasuring herself as if you were actually having sex."

"We have great imaginations," House said. "I can picture you right now. Now I know what you were doing in the shower."

"Good night House," Cuddy said.

"And in your office at work," House said.

"Shut up and go to sleep," Cuddy said with a slight laugh.

"In the back of a movie theater," House said.

"I think you need to turn your imagination off," Cuddy said.

"At a red light," House said.

"You are a pervert," Cuddy said.

"You are the one pleasuring yourself everywhere!" House said with a laugh as Cuddy grabbed her pillow and started hitting him with it.


	5. I'm Feeling Glad All Over

**I'm Feeling Glad All Over**

June 11

5:30am

House had been lying awake for about a half hour. He would have gotten up earlier, but he felt so realized with Cuddy curled up in his arms. He also did not want to wake her up. Now that he knew that she noticed that he had not been sleeping very well, he did not want to worry her. House knew that he would have to get up some, though, because his bladder was starting to feel like it would explode at any minute.

House finally got a chance to get up when Cuddy rolled off him and laid on her other side. House slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Once he was finished making his bladder gladder and after he popped in two Vicodin, he decided to take a shower.

House stood under the water and let it roll down his body. House thought about his birthday. He had made it another year and he was happy he did. Last birthday he had spent in his apartment watching an American Gladiators marathon by himself. This year, even though he was at a conference, he was with Cuddy.

House heard the bathroom door open up. He opened up the shower curtain and looked at Cuddy. "Did I wake you?" House asked her.

"No," Cuddy said as she slipped into the shower behind him. Cuddy wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder blade. "Happy birthday."

"Do I get a morning present?" House asked.

"Have you been a good boy this year?" Cuddy asked.

"Good to you," House said.

"That's good enough," Cuddy said. Cuddy lowered her right hand down and started to stroke House's length. House put his hand against the shower wall and moaned.

"Turn around," Cuddy said to House as she let go of him. House quickly obliged. House looked Cuddy in the eyes. She then smiled and knelt down in front of him. Cuddy grabbed onto House's shaft again and started stroking it.

House watched her as she started to kiss and lick his tip. House closed his eyes and grabbed onto the wall when Cuddy started to suck on it. She moved him slower and slower into her mouth. House tried his hardest to keep his eyes open to look at her. When he did look at her, Cuddy was looking back at him, straight into his eyes.

House then felt Cuddy take him all the way into her mouth, deep-throating him as far as she could. House watched her as she hollowed out her cheeks as she sucked him off.

House knew he was about to explode when Cuddy started to lightly squeeze his balls. When Cuddy saw House's eyes roll into the back of his head, she sucked as hard as she could until she felt his fluid shoot down her throat. Cuddy used her hand to help jerk every last ounce out of him and she swallowed it all the way down.

House leaned against the shower wall and tried to catch his breath. Cuddy stood up and kissed him on the chest.

"I guess I was a good boy this year," House said to Cuddy as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I hope this teaches you to be good this year too," Cuddy said.

"It does," House said. "You know, you have been good this year too." House grabbed Cuddy by the waist and turned them around so that she was now against the wall.

"So do I get a present too?" Cuddy asked.

"I am very generous," House said as he started to kiss her neck. He then brought his kisses lower and started kissing the top of her left breast. Cuddy moaned when House started to lick circles around her nipple.

Cuddy grabbed onto the back of House's head when he started sucking on her nipple. After a few minutes, he moved to the other nipple.

House then started kissing his was back up to Cuddy's neck. He then took his lips off her and looked at her in the eye. Cuddy felt him move his right hand down her body and in-between her legs. Cuddy opened her legs a little wider to let his hand in. House started to rub his hand against her folds. The whole time House was doing this, he looked Cuddy right in the eye. House loved to see the lustful look in her eye.

Cuddy then felt House cup her and push his pointer finger into her. Cuddy closer her eyes as House started moving his finger in and out. He then started using his thumb to rub her clit. House saw Cuddy's chest start to heave and he felt her tightening around his finger.

House took his finger out, which caused Cuddy to open her eyes and look at him. She quickly closed her eyes again when House started rubbing his palm against her as hard as he could.

Cuddy quickly felt her orgasm take over her. House smiled as her screams filled up the bathroom. House slowed his hand down when he could tell that Cuddy had ridden her orgasm out.

"You seem a little flushed," House said to her when he removed his hand. "Maybe we should skip the conference today."

"Nice try," Cuddy said, still fighting for her breath.

"You can't blame a man for trying," House said.

"I can, but I won't," Cuddy said. "Not after that."

"Doctor's hands," House said. "They have to be very skilled. Just like the Dean of Medicine's mouth must be very skilled."

"Why do you think they hired me?" Cuddy joked.

"Every old man on the board wanted to do you," House said.

"Excuse me while I vomit," Cuddy said.

"That reminds me that I am hungry," House said.

"You are so gross," Cuddy said laughing. "I will go see when they start serving breakfast." Cuddy gave House a quick kiss and then got out of the shower.

Cuddy called and they told her that the dining hall was already open, so Cuddy went and got dressed. She got into House's suitcase and pulled out the suit and tie she wanted him to wear.

"Hell no," House said when he saw the suit laid out on the bed when he left the bathroom in nothing but his boxers.

"You only have to wear it the first day," Cuddy said. "After that, you do not have to wear the tie."

"I hate wearing ties," House said as he started putting on his dress pants.

"I know," Cuddy said. "I am giving my speech today and if people come up to us afterwards, I want them to think that the doctors in my hospital know who to dress."

"Only today," House said pointing his finger at Cuddy.

"That is all I ask," Cuddy said as she walked over and helped House straighten up his dress shirt.

"And you cannot tell anyone at the hospital," House said.

"Fine," Cuddy said as she tied his tie. "I don't know why you wouldn't want anyone to know. You always look so hot in a tie."

"I don't like having all the attention on me," House said causing Cuddy to roll her eyes.

_Please Review_


	6. Nice To Be With You

_Is it sad when you don't even have very long fingernails and you break one?_

**Nice To Be With You**

6:00am

House and Cuddy headed down to the dining hall to have breakfast. The waiter seated them and took their orders. House looked around at the people in the room.

"Why are so many people up at 6:00 in the morning?" House asked Cuddy.

"I know," Cuddy said. "It's like they have lives or something."

"Shut up," House said. The man at the table next to them looked at them. "Got to keep the woman in line," House said to him when he saw him looking their way. The man gave House a disgusted look and looked away.

"I see you found a new best friend," Cuddy said.

"They just don't get us," House said in a valley girl voice.

"We are just so misunderstood," Cuddy said laughing.

"Eww," House said looking at his hand. "I really hope this was syrup that I just put my hand in."

"Go wash it off," Cuddy said. "Did you get any on your suit?"

"I don't think so," House said. "Of course, if I did then I wouldn't have to wear this to the conference."

"I packed another jacket," Cuddy said.

"Crap," House said as he got up. "You and your weird need to plan ahead."

After House went to the bathroom, Cuddy called over the waiter and had him clean off the table. When the waiter finished and left, Cuddy looked up and smiled at the man sitting next to her, who was looking at her.

"I'm Paul Orrick," the man said to her.

"Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy said back to him.

"Are you in Kansas for business?" Paul asked her.

"Medical conference," Cuddy said.

"You're a doctor?" Paul asked her. "So am I. Are you going to the conference in Overland Park?"

"Yes," Cuddy said. "You work at Stanford, don't you?"

"Yes," Paul said. "You've heard of me?"

"I saw your name on the speaker list," Cuddy said. "You speak right before me."

Paul grabbed his speaker list from his notebook. "Wow," Paul said. "I am speaking right before a Dean of Medicine. You do not look like I thought you would. That is probably because the Dean of Medicine at Stanford is about 9,000 years old."

"I fought to get the job young," Cuddy said.

"So is the guy you are with your employee?" Paul asked.

"That's Gregory House," Cuddy said. "He is the head of diagnostics."

"I've heard of him," Paul said. "That explains why he was rude to you. I thought for a minute that he was your husband."

"Boyfriend," House said as he walked back up to the table and sat down. "We're lovers." Paul looked over at Cuddy.

"He brainwashed me," Cuddy said.

"With all the hot sex," House said. "Sorry dude, but you are too late to get some of that."

"You should treat her better," Paul said.

"I'm sorry," House said. "When did our personal business start to involve you? I didn't realize we were having a three way."

"Can we stop having this conversation?" Cuddy asked. "Dr. Orrick, I am a smart woman. I know House is a smartass, but he is my smartass. I can handle him."

"You should treat her better are you will lose her," Paul said as he got up to leave. "She is a smart and beautiful woman."

"And I am a smart beautiful man," House said.

"I will see you at the conference Dr. Cuddy," Paul said.

"What a dick," House said after he left.

"He thought he was trying to help," Cuddy said.

"You should have bitch-slapped him," House said.

"I think that would be kind of hard to explain at the conference," Cuddy said. "Oh, I bitch-slapped him because he was upset that my boyfriend told me to shut up."

"That seemed like an easy explanation to me," House said.

"That is because you have probably had that conversation before," Cuddy said.

"I have never bitch-slapped a man because he was mean to my boyfriend," House said. "Well, there was this one time that someone was mean to Wilson."

"Just don't start anything with him at the conference," Cuddy said.

"I won't," House said. "I will just pretend like I am him and order porn for his room here."

"It is your birthday," Cuddy said. "I thought that maybe we could do something else besides picking on a stranger."

"I can fit the sex time in with the bothering him time," House said.

"I thought maybe we could do something after the conference this morning," Cuddy said. "I saw in the lobby that they have trail rides on the Oregon Trail."

"That would be a big no," House said.

"How about an amusement park?" Cuddy asked.

"A little more interested," House said.

"I am sure that it has some fun rollercoasters," Cuddy said.

"You talked me into it," House said.

"I am glad," Cuddy said. "I was afraid I would have to twist your arm."

"I will do it for you," House said.

"Can we go on the trail ride sometime before me leave?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said.

"You better win me something at the park," Cuddy said.

"I'll win your love," House said with a giant smile.

"Shut up," Cuddy said. House looked around the dining hall.

"I guess no one is going to defend me when you are mean to me," House said.

"You are a man," Cuddy said. "It is not mean when a woman is keeping her man in line."


	7. I'm Bored To Tears

_I will try to post a new chapter tomorrow, but I have training so I do not know when I will be done. _

**I'm Bored To Tears**

9:00am

House and Cuddy had been at the conference for an hour and a half. They were sitting next to each other in the auditorium, with Cuddy taking notes and House looking at the ceiling praying that the torture would be over soon. Unfortunately, House knew that he was stuck until 1:00.

Since the auditorium was dark, House kept trying to rub his hands up Cuddy's leg, but every time he would try, she would elbow him in the side.

"That was the most boring speech of my life," House said when the speaker finished. "He sounded like Lurch."

"Maybe it wouldn't be so boring if you actually paid attention," Cuddy said.

"If I paid attention, I would have to kill myself," House said.

"The next speaker will be Dr. Paul Orrick," the announcer said to the audience.

"A.K.A The Douche Bag," House said to Cuddy.

"I am sure that it what his driver's license says," Cuddy said. "I have to go get ready for my speech. Be good when I am gone."

"Like that will happen," House said.

"Please do not embarrass me when I am speaking," Cuddy said as she got up from her seat.

"I will not ruin your precious lecture," House said.

"I will be back when I am done," Cuddy said as she leaned down and gave House a quick kiss before she headed to the back of the auditorium to prepare.

"I won't ruin your lecture," House said to himself. "I will ruin the douche bags."

The room was quiet as Paul gave his speech. House had insisted to Cuddy that they sit in the back when they got there, so there were only a few people close to him. House leaned down to pretend like he was tying his shoe.

"Vagina!" House coughed loudly. Paul had not heard what he said, but knew that someone had said something because some people started snickering in the audience. Cuddy hadn't been able to make out what he said either, but she knew how had done it.

Paul continued on with his speech.

"Aflac!" House quacked. Paul continued to speak but tried to look for the person who was making noises.

"Red rum!" House moaned like a ghost. Cuddy could tell that Paul was getting mad at the person making the comments and that people were paying attention to the noises.

"Ghostbusters!" House said. Cuddy texted House to shut up. She thought that it was funny, but she didn't want people to see that she thought it was funny.

House was quiet for the rest of Paul's speech. When Paul finished his speech, though, House screamed out one more thing.

"This is nucking futs!" House said. Cuddy rolled her and wondered what was with House and the movie Dickie Roberts.

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Paul.

"That was a good speech," Cuddy said to Paul, trying to contain her laughter.

"Thank you," Paul said to her with a giant smile. "I am glad that I got to see you again. I was wondering if you are busy later. Some of us are all going to go sightseeing."

"I can't," Cuddy said. "Today is House's birthday and we are going to Worlds of Fun."

"I hope he knows how lucky he is to have a girlfriend like you," Paul said.

"He does," Cuddy said. "I make him e-mail me every morning how wonderful I am."

"Are you ready Dr. Cuddy?" The announcer asked her.

"Yes," Cuddy said.

"Good luck," Paul said.

"Thanks," Cuddy said.

House smiled as Cuddy walked on stage and started her speech. He wanted to yell to everyone that he gets to have sex with that, but he thought she might consider that as ruining her speech and embarrassing her. _She can be so irritation sometimes,_ House thought to himself.

When Cuddy's speech was almost over, House headed to the backstage area to meet Cuddy when she was done.

"Hey Peter," House said to Paul when he made it backstage.

"It's Paul," he said to House as he watched Cuddy's lecture.

"Great speech," House said.

"Except for that idiot in the audience making noises," Paul said.

"That guy was hilarious," House said. "He made everybody laugh."

"It was not funny," Paul said. "It was totally immature. This isn't high school."

"You used to scream vagina at pep rallies in high school?" House asked.

"Is that what he was yelling?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," House said. House made a mental note that next time he has to scream a little louder so that he could hear. House heard applause and saw Cuddy coming towards him.

"Great job Dr. Cuddy," Paul said to her when she came offstage.

"Thank you," Cuddy said.

"I didn't listen to you, but I behaved myself," House said.

"I am very grateful for that," Cuddy said.

"Can we leave now?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "We are going to stay until."

"Fine," House whined.

"If you will excuse us Dr. Orrick, we will be heading back to our seats," Cuddy said.

"Maybe I'll see you guys at break," Paul said.

"Sure," Cuddy said before House could say anything. She grabbed him by the arm and took him back to her chair.

"Do we have to go back my little sex kitten?" House asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "Don't start with the nicknames either. I am the Dr. Cuddy and in front of everybody you will refer to me as such."

"Okay such," House said with a smile.

"You think you are so funny, don't you?" Cuddy asked.

"Everybody seemed to think I was funny earlier," House said.

"That was just me," Cuddy said. "You are lucky he didn't know that it was you."

"Are you saying that since I am crippled I can't defend myself?" House asked.

"I am saying that he would take your can and play baseball with your balls," Cuddy said.

"You made me start to hate the sport of baseball," House said as he took his seat.

"You were funny, though," Cuddy said as she sat down.

"I had to get it out of my system before you went onstage," House said.

"That's good because instead of getting angry, I probably would have laughed," Cuddy said.

"That would have made it funnier," House said.

"It wouldn't be funny when you were sleeping out in the parking lot instead of our hotel room," Cuddy said.

"It wouldn't," House said. "We are on the 10th floor so I couldn't have even seen you naked through the window."


	8. Ride With Me

**Ride With Me**

12:00pm

House was happy that he had finally begged Cuddy to skip lunch at the conference so that they could head back to the hotel to change to head to Worlds of Fun.

"You are like a little kid," Cuddy said to House as they walked up to the main gates at the amusement park.

"I want to go on the Camp Snoopy rides," House said, pointing at a poster.

"Those are for little kids," Cuddy said.

"You just said I was a little kid," House said. "Make up your mind woman. I don't think my leg could handle the Snoopy Bounce anyway."

"The only thing I do not want to go on is the rides that spin," Cuddy said. "Those make me vomit."

Cuddy paid for their tickets and walked in. She picked up two maps of the park and gave one to House to look at and she looked at hers.

"I want to go on the scariest ride first," House said.

"The Patriot looks good," Cuddy said. "Good thing I am here. You can't go on the Viking Voyager unless you are accompanied by a responsible adult."

"Isn't it kind of weird that you have to have a responsible adult to go on a ride that is not very scary looking, but you do not have to be responsible on a ride called The Detonator?" House asked.

"That is because you will be more strapped in so that you can't do anything stupid," Cuddy said. They went and stood in line at The Patriot.

"The Timber Wolf is an all wood ride," House said. "They might as well call it Death Trap. I want to go on that next."

"Yes because anything you nickname deathtrap should be fun," Cuddy said.

House and Cuddy stood in line for 45 minutes before they finally got onto the ride.

"We are going to die!" House screamed as the ride started. Some of the passengers laughed while others looked petrified.

"Your tombstone is going to say you died on your birthday," Cuddy said. "People years from now will look at that and think how weird that is."

"I should have made a will that told them to put how I died on it too," House said. "Plunged to death next to a foxy lady!" When they got to the top of the ride, House started screaming before it even started to go down, which caused Cuddy to laugh hysterically.

"That was awesome!" House said when the ride stopped. "Well, except for the part when I peed myself." The people waiting in line looked at House. "Have fun," House said as he motioned to his seat.

House and Cuddy spent the next few hours riding on as many rides as possible. House was able to make a three-pointer at one of the games and won Cuddy a stuff Snoopy doll.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Cuddy said. "Hold this." Cuddy gave House the Snoopy and went into the bathroom. House knew that Cuddy was probably in the bathroom smiling that she had gotten him to stand outside and hold a stuff animal in public. House was just happy that he did not have to hold her purse.

When House was waiting for her, a 4-year old boy came wondering over to him. He looked up at House.

"He's mine," House said hugging the doll.

"Can I have your lollipop?" The boy said, pointing to the lollipop that was sticking out of House's pocket.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to take candy from strangers?" House asked. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know," the boy said.

"You don't know?" House asked. "Where did you see them last?"

"I don't know," the boy said.

"What's your name?" House asked.

"William."

"William what?" House asked.

"I don't know," William said.

House handed him his lollipop. "Stay here," House said. House opened up the women's room door and yelled at Cuddy. "I need you Cuddy."

"This better not be that you need me to rub suntan lotion on your face again," Cuddy said when she came out.

"That boy's lost," House said pointing at William. "His name is William and he stole my lollipop so you need to buy me another one."

"Hi," Cuddy said as she bent down in front of William. "You need to come with us so that we can take you to the front office."

"Okay," William said and he took Cuddy's hand.

"When we find his parents, we need to yell at them for not teaching him about stranger danger," House said. "They are lucky that we found him and not Michael Jackson."

"Does House care about the little boy?" Cuddy asked in a baby voice.

"I'm not the devil," House said.

"You're a big softy," Cuddy said.

"Don't make me beat you with Snoopy," House said.

"You are the only person who gets embarrassed when people say that they are nice," Cuddy said.

"I like to be different," House said.

Cuddy and House took William into the front office and told them that they found them. Cuddy wanted to wait until his parents arrived to leave, but they said she could not wait in there.

"Thank you," William said to House giving his leg a hug.

"You're welcome," House said with a smile.

"Bye William," Cuddy said.

"Bye," William said and waved to them. House and Cuddy left the park and headed.

"That was adorable," Cuddy said.

"Shut up," House said.

"I wish I had brought my camera," Cuddy said.

"Just remember that our children won't be as cute as he was," House said. "They will be smart asses."

"Our _children_?" Cuddy said. "I didn't even know we had _a_ child."

"What do you think Chase is?" House said quickly wanting to change the subject. "How about we get some dinner?"

"Okay," Cuddy said with a smile as she wrapped her arm along House's and walked with him. "Do you want to eat at one of the park's restaurants or someplace else?"

"Well, since we both have been sweating like dogs for the last few hours, we should eat here because everyone else stinks too," House said.

"Okay," Cuddy said. "Are you having a nice birthday?"

"Yes," House said. "The best ever." House gave Cuddy a quick kiss.

"I'm glad," Cuddy said. "You deserve it."

"You can have your Snoopy doll back," House said when he remembered that he was carrying it.

"Thanks," Cuddy said as she took it from him. "He will help me always remember this day together."

----------

_My traffic is about the same, but my reviews are going down. I feel unloved._


	9. Hot Fun In The Summertime

_I am glad to see that I have plenty of love, a lot from my secret stalkers lurking around the corner. Sorry I did not get to post yesterday. My company was installing new software on our computers, so I did not get to use my computer yesterday. I just sat in my office crying and wishing the download would go faster._

**Hot Fun In The Summertime**

After dinner, House and Cuddy rode on all of the rides again. To cool off, House and Cuddy went and stood on the bridge that led to the Oceans of Fun park to watch people go down the Monsoon ride.

Cuddy stood in front of House and they both hung onto the railing so when the ride came down, they would not be sent flying because of the wave. When the ride came down, the water splashed against them and left them totally drenched. The guy next to them did not hold onto the railing and got flung back onto his butt. House laughed and then looked over at Cuddy. "You should have worn a white t-shirt," House said.

"I will remember that for next time," Cuddy said.

At 9:00, House and Cuddy went to go watch the light show, where they shoot lasers into the sky.

House sat down in the grass and Cuddy sat down between his legs. She rested her back against House's chest. House wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

"I wonder what would happen if an airplane flew over us when the lasers where going off," House said.

"You would have thousands of people running away from the airplane plummeting from the sky," Cuddy said.

A firefly started flying around House's face, so he caught it in his hand. "Here's a present," House said, opening his hand to Cuddy so that she could see the bug lighting up.

"A bug," Cuddy said. "What I always wanted."

"I used to catch this when I was a kid," House said. "I would put them into a jar like you saw on TV to try to make a lantern, but believe me, that doesn't work. Looney Toons lies to kids."

"I know," Cuddy said. "I was 20 before I realized that anvils kill people. I leaned that the hard way."

"Did there used to be a baby brother Cuddy?" House asked as the firefly flew away.

"We decided never to speak of him again," Cuddy said acting like she was choking back tears. She then slapped House's forearm.

"Ow!" House said.

"There was a mosquito on your arm," Cuddy said. House slapped her on the forehead.

"There was a big one on your forehead," House said.

"It must have been big," Cuddy said rubbing her forehead. "You could see it with my back turned to you."

"I was afraid it might mar the perfection of your face," House said.

"Yes and the slap did wonders for it," Cuddy said.

House's cell phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his mom. "I guess I have to answer this," House said.

"She did give birth to you," Cuddy said.

"Hi mom," House said as he answered the phone.

"Happy birthday Greg," Blythe said. "Are you having fun in Kansas?"

"How did you know that I was here?" House asked.

"Lisa told me when I spoke with her on the phone last week," Blythe said. House knew that he really needed to get Lisa to stop calling his mom.

"We are having fun," House said. "We are at an amusement park right now."

"I am glad that you are enjoying your birthday," Blythe said. "Can I speak to Lisa?"

"Yeah," House said. House handed the phone to Cuddy.

"Hi Mrs. House," Cuddy said. House started to scratch Cuddy's scalp with his fingernails. He knew that she loved when he did this.

"I am glad that you are showing Greg a good time," Blythe said.

"I wanted him to have fun, even though he had to go to a conference," Cuddy said.

"Take care of him," Blythe said.

"I am," Cuddy said.

"I love you Lisa," Blythe said.

"I love you too," Cuddy said and then gave the phone back to House. House rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Do you love her more than me?" House asked his mom when he got back on the line.

"I could never love anyone more than you," Blythe said.

"I'm still the favorite," House said to Cuddy. Blythe laughed.

"I will let you two get back to your evening," Blythe said. "I love you."

"Love you too mom," House said.

"That was so sweet," Cuddy said.

"I may be a jerk, but I am not a jerk that hates his mama," House said.

"It shows that there is hope for you," Cuddy said.

The announcer came on and the light show started. Cuddy snuggled more into House as they watched the show together.

"This is a great way to end your birthday," Cuddy said.

"I wish it would never end," House said. Cuddy turned around and gave House a smile. House leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Oooooh," a couple of teenage boys that sat close to them said.

"You should see what we will be doing tonight," House turned around and said to them.

"Can we watch?" One of the boys asked.

"No!" Cuddy said. House nodded his head yes and winked at the boys. "I can feel you nodding!" Cuddy said.

"I was scratching your head with my chin!" House said innocently.

"Is she always that bossy?" One of the boys asked.

"Ever since she got out of prison," House said.

"This show's over boys," Cuddy said. "Go back to watching the light show."

"Yes boss," House said. Cuddy elbowed him in the ribs. "My liver," House said.

"I learned how to defend myself in prison," Cuddy whispered. House kissed Cuddy on the back of the head.

Cuddy watched the lights as House watched her. House wondered what he ever did to deserve a woman like her. Cuddy was smart, funny, sexy, and loving. Even though she was very different from him, they complemented each other perfectly.

"I love you," House whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," Cuddy said. House rested his chin on Cuddy's head and watched the lights. Something that he usually would find to be so boring was strangely fascinating to him.

__________

_At live journal, there is a fanfiction competition at _house_of_fanfic _if anyone is interested in joining in on the competition._


	10. Who's Gonna Drive You Home Tonight?

_I almost had a heart attack this morning! I put my flash drive into my computer and it said that it was no longer accessible, which I would die if that happened because I have all my stories, music, information, and work procedures on it. Fortunately, I went to my computer and clicked on a bunch of things until it all came back to me. I didn't realize how much in love I am with it. I might marry it._

_I will be at a work retreat the next two days, so I am sorry if I do not get a chance to post again until next Monday._

**Who's Gonna Drive You Home Tonight?**

It started to sprinkle a little during the show. Since it was so warm outside, the cool drops actually felt really good.

The light show was over at 10:00. "Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" Cuddy asked House.

"Oh yeah," House said. "Let the real birthday fun get started."

"I don't know," Cuddy said as she got up from where she was sitting. "We got up early this morning and still have another conference to go to tomorrow. It might be past your bedtime."

"By I am a _growing_ boy," House said with a smile.

"I guess it is your birthday," Cuddy said. "I could let you stay up a little later."

"I will stay _up_ as long as I like," House said.

"Are you finished with your innuendoes?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House said as he went to get up. Cuddy saw the pain expressed in his face as he tried to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked as she helped him up.

"Too much sitting in one spot," House said.

"You should have told me you needed to stretch," Cuddy said.

"It was fine when we were sitting there," House said. "I guess my leg just missed you." House stood and rubbed his leg.

"Tell me when you are ready," Cuddy said. Cuddy had learned very quickly in there relationship that when House's leg hurt, she should let him deal with it in his own way on his own terms.

"I'm ready," House said. "Walking will make it feel better." House and Cuddy walked back to their car. Cuddy got into the driver's seat and House climbed into the passenger's seat.

About five minutes out of the parking lot, the rain started to pour down.

"We left just in time," Cuddy said. House started to sing.

_Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain  
Telling me just what a fool I've been  
I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain  
And let me be alone again_

"I love that song," Cuddy said. House continued singing to her.

_The only girl I care about has gone away  
Looking for a brand new start  
But little does she know that when she left that day  
Along with her she took my heart_

_Rain please tell me know does that seem fair  
For her to steal my heart away when she don't care  
I can't love another when my heart's somewhere far away_

"I used to try to play that song on my xylophone," House said. "I can play it on the piano now, but it still isn't as good as the xylophone sound."

_Rain won't you tell her that I love her so  
Please ask the sun to set her heart aglow  
Rain in her heart and let the love we knew start to grow_

"Did you ever think about becoming a singer when you were younger?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House said. "I thought I was going to be rich and famous and be running around nailing all these hot chicks. Instead I became a doctor and got to nail the hottest chick of them all."

"Correct answer," Cuddy said. "You must be really looking forward to tonight."

When they got back to the hotel, House and Cuddy got into the hotel as quick as they could to get out of the rain.

"Do you want to have sex in the elevator?" House asked Cuddy as they were waiting for it.

"I think I can wait until we make it back to our room," Cuddy said.

"Can we have sex on the balcony?" House asked.

"It's raining," Cuddy said.

"I have never done it in the rain," House said. "It will be a new experience."

"I'll think about it," Cuddy said as the elevator opened up. Paul Orrick was standing in the elevator, ready to get out.

"Hello," Paul said to House and Cuddy as he exited the elevator. "Did you guys have fun this afternoon?"

"We will be having even more fun in a few minutes," House said as he slapped Cuddy on the ass.

"Maybe not now," Cuddy said as she got into the elevator. House followed her in.

"She likes it rough," House said as the elevator doors closed.

"Can you stop messing with him now?" Cuddy asked.

"I think he has learned his lesson of not messing with Gregory House," House said.

"Good," Cuddy said as the elevator doors opened. House and Cuddy exited the elevator and went to their room.

"Sit down on the bed and close your eyes," Cuddy said to House.

"Are you going to get naked?" House asked.

"Not at the moment," Cuddy said.

"Then why do I have to close my eyes?"

"I want to give you your present," Cuddy said.

"Naked pictures of you?" House asked as he sat down on the bed. "I already have some of those.

"You better not have any," Cuddy said as she got into her suitcase.

"Not anymore," House said. "I gave them to Wilson."

"Open your eyes," Cuddy said. House opened his eyes and saw two tickets in front of him. He grabbed them out of her hands and looked at them.

"No f-ing way!" House said. "You got me Led Zeppelin tickets!"

"I thought you might like them," Cuddy said. House stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up.

"You are the best!" House said.

"House!" Cuddy said. "You are going to hurt your leg!" House put her back down.

"How did you get these?" House asked. "I tried getting them but they sold out in about a second."

"One of the donors had connections," House said. "His son got sick last year and he loved how we took care of him, so he told me that he owed me won."

"That's a relief," House said. "I picture you having to do something else for the tickets."

"That was my plan B," Cuddy said.

"I guess this is supposed to be where I am supposed to say I would rather not have the tickets than to have you sleep with another man, but since I have the tickets and you didn't, I don't think those words are coming out," House said.

"That's fine," Cuddy said. "I am just glad that they made you happy."

"I hope Wilson is free that night," House said with a smile.

"You can go with him if you want," Cuddy said.

"Let me see," House said. "Go with Wilson, who will complain about how loud it is, or you, my hot girlfriend?"

"So that is yes on taking Wilson?" Cuddy said sarcastically.

"It's just you and me my love," House said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Good," Cuddy said. "Now let's get this party started."

**********

_The song is _Rhythm of the Rain_ by The Cascades and if you have never heard it, I order you to find it and listen to it now! Do it!_


	11. Summer Rain

_I am trying to write this while I am in a lecture, so bear with me on any mistakes. It is 8:00 in the morning here too, so that may also be a factor. I have only been up since 6:00. I got to watch Monk on USA, though, so all is good._

**Summer Rain**

"That is what every man wants to hear," House said. Cuddy went to the balcony door and opened it up. She went and made sure that no one else was on their balconies. It was pretty dark on the balcony, so she knew that as long as she kept it quiet, no one would see them.

"After you," Cuddy said.

"Yeah!" House said. "Sex in the rain!" The rain was coming down pretty hard, but not on the balcony because the balcony on top of theirs helped stop some of the rain. A mist was coming down on the balcony. When House walked out the balcony, Cuddy slapped him on the ass.

"Payback," Cuddy said, remembering what he did in the elevator.

"I like it," House said.

"Sit down," Cuddy said pointing to the lawn chair on the balcony.

"Yes madam," House said. House went and sat down. House patted on his lap to tell Cuddy to get on.

"You can't get enough of me, can you?" Cuddy asked as she got onto his lap and started straddling him.

"Never," House said as Cuddy lowered her lips to House's lips. House moaned as Cuddy started rubbing her hips against his. House put his hands on Cuddy's hips and pulled her harder against him. Cuddy could tell that House was already very excited.

House groaned when Cuddy pulled her lips away from him. He smiled when he saw her wicked smile and she took off her shirt. House loved to see Cuddy with just her bra on. Of course, he loved to see her without her bra on even better. House took his right hand and quickly unclasped the front of her bra.

"Maybe I did not want to take that off," Cuddy said.

"You enjoy it just as much as I do," House said as he pulled her chest to him. Cuddy knew that House was right when she felt his warm mouth cover up her left nipple.

Cuddy held House's head closer to her as he sucked on her. Cuddy could tell that she was getting wet. House playing with her breast could always do the trick. House knew that too as he changed to her other nipple.

Cuddy started to grind against House a little harder. "I'm ready for you House," Cuddy whispered into his ear.

House let Cuddy pull away from him so she could undo his pants. After Cuddy undid House's pants, she reached into his boxers and wrapped her hands around him. Cuddy stroked him up and down to get him to stand and his fullest.

House undid the button on Cuddy's pants. Cuddy quickly climbed off House and took off her pants and panties. Cuddy then climbed back on him.

House slid is thumb of his right hand into her. House moved it around in her. Cuddy grinded her hips against his hand.

Cuddy then grabbed House's shaft. House withdrew his hand so that Cuddy could guide him into her. Cuddy positioned herself over him and then lowered herself down onto him, taking him all the way in.

Cuddy started to slowly moving her hips in circles on House's lap, helping House move a little deeper inside of her. Cuddy lowered her mouths to House's and their tongues started to do battle.

Cuddy's senses were going wild. The sensation between her legs and the rain against he back felt great. Cuddy could also smell the summer rain that was coming down. Each time she moved her hips, Cuddy could hear a little moan escape from House. All of this, plus the taste of House's mouth, was quickly driving Cuddy over the edge.

House then started thrusting his hips into Cuddy as he also felt his explosion coming. Every time House thrusted, Cuddy matched it by pushing herself farther down onto him. Cuddy held onto House's chest as she felt her orgasm overtake her. Cuddy bit her lip so that she did not scream for everybody to hear. As Cuddy rode through her orgasm, she felt House explode inside of her.

Cuddy collapsed onto House's chest. House rubbed his hands on Cuddy's back.

"I think that was better than the tickets," House said. Cuddy lifted her head and looked at him.

"_Think_?" Cuddy asked squeezing House's shoulder.

"It definitely was better," House groaned out until Cuddy stopped squeezing his shoulder. "One thing you never have to worry about is me preferring anything over sex with you."

"So how did you like sex in the rain?" Cuddy asked.

"I like it," House said. "I do not want to try sex in the snow, though. Some things might shrink."

"Did you ever tell Wilson about us having sex in his car?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said. "I was going to tell him when we got back. I wanted to make sure that he drove in it for a few weeks."

"Do you think he is going to yell at me?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House said laughing. "I hope I am there to see it."

A bolt of lightning shot through the sky, followed by a giant clasp of thunder. House and Cuddy both jumped.

"I think might be our cue to go back in," Cuddy said.

"You mean because I just crapped my pants," House said. Cuddy laughed and climbed off House. House smiled as Cuddy stood in front of him naked and wet.

"You coming?" Cuddy asked with a grin as she went back inside. House pulled up his pants and followed her back in. Cuddy had gone into the bathroom to grab some towels.

"You should really take those wet close off," Cuddy said as she dried herself off.

"Yes mom," House said. House took off his t-shirt. Cuddy gave him a towel. Cuddy then laid down on the bed.

"So what do you want to do next for your birthday?" Cuddy asked.

"I am not done yet doing you," House said as he looked down at Cuddy lying naked on the bed.

"As long as you are _up_ for it," Cuddy asked as she watched House take off his pants.

"I think I will be fine," House said. House left his boxers on and went and laid down on top of Cuddy. He started kissing her neck.

"Your hair smells like rain," Cuddy said.

"I hope that is good thing," House said.

"It is," Cuddy said. "It makes me think we are still having sex in the rain."

**********

_Sometimes when I post to Fanfiction it takes words or sentences from pervious chapters and puts it into new chapter, so if you ever see that something doesn't make sense, please tell me. I try to catch it, but if I do not reread it once I upload my document, I do not always get it._


	12. A New Day Has Come

_I had to go to Wal-Mart and I hate going to Wal-mart. There are like, people, there. I am still trying to learn new things right now. Learning's hard._

**A New Day Has Come**

Cuddy woke up to the sound of the rain that was still falling down. Cuddy felt House spooning her behind her. Cuddy opened her eyes and smiled as she remembered the night before. She was pretty sure that after last night's activities, House would consider that a great birthday.

Cuddy pulled herself out of bed and want into the bathroom to take a shower. She knew that today's conference was going to be rather boring because she did not have a speech to take her mind off of it.

When Cuddy got out of the bathroom, House was still passed out on the bed. Cuddy figured that she must have really worn him out. Cuddy got dressed and then went to wake him up. Cuddy leaned over House and started nibbling on his ear.

"Wake up," Cuddy whispered into his ear.

"No," House moaned.

"We need to leave in half an hour," Cuddy said.

"You can go," House said. Cuddy blow into House's ear. "Stop it!" House said.

"No," Cuddy said. House squirmed as Cuddy stuck her tongue in his ear.

"I'm up!" House said as he rubbed his ear to get the tickling feeling out of it.

"I will go down and grab us some food as you take a shower," Cuddy said. Cuddy gave House a kiss and left.

House grabbed his Vicodin bottle and popped two. He then got up and hopped in the shower. When Cuddy came back into the room, she heard House singing in the shower. Cuddy slowly opened the bathroom door and listened to him.

_Whoa, suddenly she's crashing through my mind  
Like waves upon the shore  
And I nod my head, whoa yes love, I'd welcome you again  
If you knocked upon my door  
If you didn't, I'd seek you out, love, I'd track you down for sure  
Like a thousand times before_

_Whoa, yes love, I'd welcome you again like you know I've done before_

Cuddy had to fight to hold in her laughter. She then walked over to the curtain and quickly opened it up.

"What ya singing?" Cuddy asked as she opened the curtain.

"Ahhh!" House screamed with shock. "That's not funny!" House said laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" Cuddy asked as she let her laughter out.

"I am trying to control the heart attack you just gave me and I heard somewhere that laughter is the best medicine," House said.

"You didn't answer my question," Cuddy said. "What were you singing?"

"Nothing," House said.

"Really?" Cuddy asked. "It sounded like The Partridge Family to me."

"People often confuse me with David Cassidy," House said.

"You're a dork," Cuddy said with a smile. "Fortunately for you, I wanted to marry David Cassidy when I was a kid."

"I wanted to Ms. Landers," House said.

"The teacher from Leave It To Beaver?" Cuddy asked.

"She was hot," House said. "The girl from Prison Break looks like her."

"Now I know why you watch that show," Cuddy said.

"Oh yeah," House said.

"I will leave you alone now," Cuddy said as she closed the curtain. "Have fun."

"I will now," House said.

Cuddy went and watched the news until House was done getting ready.

House came out of the bathroom and then got dressed.

"The rain isn't going to let up today, so you should be happy that it waited until after your birthday," Cuddy said.

"I think we should just stay in today," House said.

"The conference isn't outside," Cuddy said.

"But we will have to get wait to get to the car," House said.

"And unless you are the Wicked Witch and you will melt, then we should be fine," Cuddy said. Cuddy got up and helped straighten House's jacket.

"How long do we have to be there today?" House asked.

"Until 2:00," Cuddy said.

"I need a vacation after this," House said.

"You're getting one, remember?" Cuddy asked. "We are going to my parents for Fourth of July."

"I don't think that we can consider that a vacation," House said. "I don't think there will be a lot of sex on that trip."

"I'm giving your penis a vacation too," Cuddy said.

"He doesn't want one," House said. "He's a workaholic."

"Too bad the rest of you isn't," Cuddy said.

At that moment, the lights went out.

"I will protect you," House said, grabbing Cuddy's breasts. Cuddy slapped his hands off her.

"My breasts aren't scared of the dark," Cuddy said.

"I just wanted to be a good boyfriend and make sure," House said.

"Thank you," Cuddy said. "Let's head to the convention center."

House and Cuddy walked out into the hallway, which was only lit up by the flood lights.

"Oh crap," House said.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"I am going to have to go down the stairs," House said. "Will you carry me?"

"I'll give you a shoulder to lean on, but I am not going to carry you," Cuddy said.

When they made it to the stairs, House first tried to hop down on one leg, but Cuddy made him stop because she was afraid he would fall down the stairs. Cuddy helped House the rest of the way down.

"Freedom!" House screamed when they made it to the lobby.

"I'll go get the car," Cuddy said. "I don't want you tripping and dying."

Cuddy went and got the car. House stayed and waited with the busboy.

"It's gross in Kansas when it rains here," House said. "The sky looks kind of blue green."

"That means a major storm is coming," the busboy said.

"I will make sure that I keep my eyes open for flying cows," House said.

"Watch out for the hail," the busboy said. "That can hurt."

"Thanks for the heads up," House said as she saw Cuddy pull up. House went and joined her in the car. Cuddy had managed to run pretty fast to the car so that she was barely wet.

"Are you going to behave today?" Cuddy asked House when he got in the car.

"Do I ever not behave?" House asked.

"99% of the time," Cuddy said.

"I like to be punished," House said with a smile. "I know you like punishing me too."

**********

_Please review._


	13. Warning

_It is Spring Break week here in Kansas. I graduated last year from college, so this makes me really miss school because I have to work all this week. I also miss not having to get up until 9:00. At least it is supposed to be warm this week so I do not have to worry about ice on the car._

**Warning**

10:00am

Cuddy and House were sitting in the auditorium listening to the latest speaker. Cuddy was happy that she had been able to keep House pretty much under control the whole day. Cuddy looked over at House and then reached up to grab the pencils he had stuck up his nose.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to stick things up your nose?" Cuddy whispered to House.

"I only remember her telling me to stop sticking the Legos up my nose," House whispered back. "That was about the time she told me to stop eating the Play-Doh."

"It is amazing that you turned out smart," Cuddy said. Cuddy and House turned their attention back to the stage when they heard the audience clapping.

"I think I am going to literally die of bored here," House said to Cuddy.

"If you look like you are starting to die, I'll slap you in the face," Cuddy said.

"Thanks," House said. House lets out a giant sigh as the next speaker starts to talk. House turned and stared at Cuddy.

Cuddy felt the eyes on her and turned and looked at him. "Stop staring at me," Cuddy said.

"You're pretty," House said.

"We are not leaving early," Cuddy said.

"Damn it," House said as he stared back at the boring man on stage. House spent the rest of that guy's speech counting the bald people in the audience.

When that guy was done, instead of the next speaker taking the stage, another man took the stage. "Can I have everyone's attention?" He said to the audience. "Due to the threat of severe weather in the area, the rest of today's conference has been canceled. Please drive back to your hotels carefully."

"So what do you want to do back at the hotel?" House asked Cuddy. "I am thinking having a lot of sex."

"I am thinking that sounds like a plan," Cuddy said to House with a smile as she got up from her seat.

House and Cuddy headed to the exit of the building.

"Spooky," House said when they saw the sky that had turned pretty dark.

"I hope they have the power back on at the hotel," Cuddy said as they headed out to the car. Even though the sky was dark, it was no longer raining.

"We do not need power for what I am planning on doing to you," House said. House and Cuddy got into their car and started heading back to their hotel.

"Do you want to stop and get some lunch?" Cuddy asked House.

"I saw a sign for a Burger King at the next exit," House said. "I am in the mood for a bacon cheeseburger." Cuddy pulled off at the next exit and went to Burger King. In the restaurant, House and Cuddy sat by the waterfall where you were supposed to throw a coin in for the children's hospital."

"We need to get one of these at the hospital," House said.

"So you can sit in front of it all day instead of doing your clinic duty?" Cuddy asked.

"It will help me think," House said. "It is very soothing. You can have it so that people throw money in it too so that the hospital gets something out of it."

"I will remember to mention this to the board," Cuddy said.

"I have a feeling you are lying," House said.

"That's because eating Play-Doh apparently makes it so that you are good at reading people," Cuddy said.

"I think that is from me eating Elmer's glue," House said.

"You were one stupid kid," Cuddy said laughing.

"I know," House said. "I used to suck on the rubber tires of my model cars. I blame all of this on the beatings to the head." Cuddy knew that House was talking about his father, but she also knew that if he ever did want to talk abut it, it would not be in a busy restaurant.

"Can I have one of your fries?" Cuddy asked.

"You should have ordered your own," House said.

"Please?" Cuddy asked as she pouted her lips and batted her eyes.

"Fine," House said. "You should save some of your begging for later, though."

After House and Cuddy were finished eating, they head back to their car and Cuddy headed them back to the hotel. A light drizzle had started to fall down.

When they were a few miles from the hotel, House suddenly turned off the radio.

"Why did you turn the radio off?" Cuddy asked House as he rolled down his window.

"I wanted to see if the tornado sirens were going off," House said. They listened and they did not hear anything.

"We're fine," Cuddy said.

"As long as you drive faster," House said pointing out the driver's side window. Cuddy's heart started beating a mile a minute when she saw the tornado a few miles from them. Cuddy immediately accelerated. House and Cuddy then heard the sirens go off.

"Aren't the sirens supposed to go off before you see the tornado?" Cuddy asked. House was looking at the tornado mesmerized.

"Haven't you ever seen the movie Twister?" House asked. "They can't always predict a tornado. That reminds me that you need to watch out for flying cows."

"This is not funny House," Cuddy said.

"We are almost back to the hotel," House said. "Just keep driving the way you are." Cuddy kept glancing up at the tornado. She had seen the movie Twister and it had scared the crap out of her. It didn't help that in the very first scene of the movie Helen Hunt's dad died in a tornado.

The rain started pouring down a lot harder. The hail started up soon after that.

"Those are about the size of softballs," House said as the hail beat down on the car. "I hope you got insurance when you rented this car." Both House and Cuddy jumped when a giant flash of lightening came down.

"Good thing we had sex in the rain last night because after this I am going to hate the rain forever," Cuddy said.

"That is so cool," House said as the tornado split into two smaller tornados.

"I am glad that you are enjoying this," Cuddy said.

"Did you want me to curl up in the backseat and cry?" House asked.

"Maybe we should pull over somewhere House," Cuddy said. "There is an underpass coming up."

"Don't do that," House said. "People who tell you to go under a bridge in a tornado are idiots. The tornado will suck you right out. I heard about it on the weather channel."

"What are you supposed to do when you are driving and a tornado comes?" Cuddy asked.

"Try to find shelter or get into a ditch," House said. Cuddy pulled onto their exit and sped up the ramp. Other cars on the highway followed her. Cuddy quickly got onto the main road and headed to their hotel. House and Cuddy saw the wind pick up all of a sudden. Cuddy was happy when she could see their hotel. Cuddy ran a red light and pulled into the hotel's parking lot. House and Cuddy saw a few of the other guests running towards the hotel with leaves and debris flying all around.

**********

_I know I am evil for ending here._


	14. Superman Or Green Lantern

**Superman Or Green Lantern Has Nothing On Me**

Cuddy and House jumped out of the car and immediately felt the winds that were now up to about 50 miles per hour.

"Go!" House said to Cuddy when she ran over to him and wrapped her right arm around his left arm. "I can make it."

"I am not leaving you behind," Cuddy screamed over the wind at House. They both started running as fast as House's leg would let them. They tried to keep a watchful eye out for all the debris that was flying around the air.

All of a sudden, House felt a strong pull on his left arm that made him stop running and pulled him backwards a little. House quickly turned to look at what it was and House felt his heart instantly drop when he saw Cuddy lying on the ground. There was blood pouring out of the side of her head where a piece of debris had hit her.

"Cuddy!" House said as he bent down to her. House checked Cuddy's pulse when she did not answer him. He breathed a sigh of relief when she still had a strong pulse. House looked up to see if he could find anyone to help him and he saw Dr. Orrick running to the hotel.

"Paul!" House screamed as he waved his arms to get him to notice him. "I need help!" Paul looked over at House and Cuddy but kept running to the hotel.

"Son of a bitch!" House said as he looked back down at Cuddy. House quickly lowered himself and picked Cuddy up into his arms. House felt every muscle in his leg ache as he tried to stand up with Cuddy in his arms. House took a deep breath and was able to complete stand up with her in his arms. He then started to quickly limp toward the entrance to the hotel.

When House made it into the hotel, the busboy came over to him and showed him where the shelter was and he told House that there was a medical kit downstairs.

"Out of my way!" House screamed as he entered the shelters doors. All the people in the shelter looked at House and the bleeding Cuddy in his arms. House went and put Cuddy down on the floor in the corner of the shelter.

"I need help," House said as he looked around at the people in the shelter. A woman in her sixties came over to him.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked him.

"I need a towel to stop the bleeding," House said to her. One of the hotel's staff members brought House over the medical kit. The old lady came back and gave House a towel and House pressed it against Cuddy's head. House looked through the medical kit as he held the towel to Cuddy's head, but he was disappointed when he saw that there was not a suture kit in there.

Everyone in the shelter hunkered down and froze when they felt the winds strengthen and rip by the hotel. House through his body of Cuddy's as the sound of the foundation shaking made a loud racket. The old woman also helped cover up Cuddy in case the ceiling fell in. The flood lights started to flicker on and off.

Nobody moved when the noise stopped. The only sound in the shelter now was the sound of some people crying.

"Everybody stay calm," the hotel manager said to the crowd. "We need to wait a few more minutes before we open the door." The manager had lived in Kansas his whole life and new that sometimes it would get real quiet and then they would get hit again.

House pulled himself off Cuddy and checked her vitals again. When he saw that they were still pretty strong, he took the towel off to check her head wound.

"How bad is it?" The old woman asked him.

"Bad," House said. House could tell that the wound was really deep. He knew that Cuddy needed to get to the hospital before she started to bleed into her brain.

"Help will be here soon son," the old woman said to him.

"Thanks," House said to her. "Will you hold this really quick?" The woman held the towel to Cuddy's head as House tried to make a bandage out of the supplies in the medical kit.

"Do you need a hand?" Paul asked as he walked over to House. When House saw who was talking, he jumped up and punched Paul in the face. Paul flew backwards from the force that House had hit him with. House went to lunge at him again, but a couple of the men grabbed him and held him back.

"Calm down," one of the men said to him.

"You are lucky I don't kill you!" House said to Paul. "You left her there to die!"

"Son?" The old woman said trying to get House's attention. "Son? She is waking up." House quickly turned around and pulled his arms free from the men.

"Cuddy?" House said as he knelt back down next to her. "Can you hear me?"

Cuddy opened her eyes and looked at him. "My head hurts," Cuddy said.

"You have a head wound," House said. "I will get you to the hospital as soon as I can. You have to hang in there for me."

"It seems like I am usually the one to say that to you," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I apologize for every time I put you through this worry," House said. "Unfortunately, since we both now me, we all know it will happen again."

"Yeah," Cuddy said as she closed her eyes again.

"Cuddy?" House said. Cuddy opened her eyes again. "Try to stay awake."

"Okay," Cuddy said. Cuddy looked over at the elderly woman who was holding a towel against her head. "Hello."

"Hello," the old woman said to her. "My name is Audrey. I am helping your husband take care of you."

"Thank you," Cuddy said. "Is everybody else alright?"

"We have a few others with some minor injuries," Audrey said to her.

"I don't remember what happened," Cuddy said.

"A piece of debris hit you in the head," House said.

"Are you alright?" Cuddy asked him.

"I'm fine," House said.

"Is that my blood?" Cuddy asked pointing to House's shirt.

"Yes," House said. "We have slowed down the bleeding."

"You should at least be happy that I waited until after you birthday to get hurt," Cuddy said. "I didn't want to ruin it for you. I wanted to make sure that you at least had one happy birthday."

"I did have a happy birthday," House said. "I know that we will have many more to come."

"Don't freak out House," Cuddy said when she saw the worry in his eyes. "Everything will be okay." Cuddy reached and took House's hand.

House wanted to tell Cuddy that there was no way that she knew if everything was going to be alright, but he knew that now would not be a good time to argue with her. House could tell that Cuddy was having a hard time staying awake.


	15. Hang On To Your Life

_Writing yesterday's chapter caused me to have a dream that I was in a tornado. Of course, that doesn't explain why Stephen Colbert was with me and I was competing in a spelling bee and the tornados turned multiple colors._

**Hang On To Your Life**

"Cuddy?" House said as Cuddy closed her eyes.

"Hmm?" Cuddy said keeping her eyes closed.

"Keep your eyes open," House said.

"My head hurts," Cuddy said.

"I know but you need to stay awake," House said.

"I can't," Cuddy said.

"Yes you can," House said.

"I think I am going to be sick," Cuddy said. House and Audrey quickly helped Cuddy turn to her side as she threw up. House knew that he needed to get her to the hospital now.

"I need someone to help me carry her to our car," House said.

"You need to wait a little longer sir," the manager said. "We might not be free from danger yet."

"I don't care," House said. "She needs to get to the hospital now."

"I will call for an ambulance to come get her," the manager said. As the manager called 911, House turned his attention back to Cuddy.

"She stopped talking," Audrey said to House.

"Cuddy?" House said gently shaking her. Cuddy didn't respond.

"Is she alright?" Audrey asked him.

"She needs to get to the hospital," House said.

"Hang in there," Audrey said to House.

"They said that it would take about 20 minutes to get here," the manager said to House. "Can she hang on that long?"

"I don't know," House said. "How far away is the hospital from here?"

"If the roads are clear it will be about 10 minutes," the manager said.

"I am going to take her," House said. "Will you please help me get her to our car?"

"Okay," the manager said. House grabbed some adhesive tape and wrapped the towel onto Cuddy's head. The manager bent down and picked her up. Audrey pressed on the towel as the manager carried her to keep some pressure on it.

The manager had one of the hotel staff unlock the door and told him to wait 10 more minutes before letting the rest of the people leave.

When they left the shelter, the inside of the lobby was covered in debris where the front door had blown open. There really wasn't any damage to the hotel, though.

House leads them outside. He pushed some of the big pieces of debris out of the way so that the manager would not trip over anything and drop Cuddy. The sky was already a lot brighter than it was about 20 minutes before. The rain was still falling, but at a slow constant pace.

A few of the cars had been slightly moved because of the wind, but all the cars were upright. House found his and Cuddy's rental and opened up the back door so the manager could put her in.

"You get in first," the manager said to House. "I'll drive." House slid into the backseat and the manager lowered Cuddy so that her head was lying on House's lap. Audrey climbed into the passenger side seat and the manager jumped into the driver's side seat. Cuddy had left the keys in the ignition when they had arrived to the hotel, so the manager started up the car and pulled out as quickly as he could.

"I do not care if you have to smash into 1,000 cars as long as you get her to the hospital as fast as you can," House said.

"I'll do my best," the manager said.

"I will call the hospital and tell them we are coming," Audrey said to House. "What is your wife's name?"

"Lisa Cuddy," House said as he stared down at Cuddy lying in his arms. "Tell them to prep an OR because she has internal bleeding." Audrey called the hospital and they told her that they would have an OR ready for them.

"Are you a doctor?" The manager asked House to try to get him to stay calm during the ride.

"We both are," House said.

"Where are you two from?" The manager asked.

"Princeton, New Jersey," House said.

"Did you guys go to school there?"

"We went to Michigan," House said. "That's where we met."

"I met my wife in college too," the manager said. "We went to the Christian college here in town."

"What is your name?" Audrey asked House after she got off the phone with the hospital.

"Greg," House said.

"They are waiting for us," Audrey said. "Lisa is going to be alright."

"I can't lose her," House said. "I need her."

"Look at me Greg," Audrey said causing House to raise his head. "You are not going to lose her. You have to be strong for her right now."

"We are here," the manager said to House. He went and pulled up the ER doors where there were some doctors waiting. They immediately ran over to their car and opened the door.

"We got her sir," one of the doctors said as they lifted Cuddy out of the car. House quickly jumped out of the other door and he and Audrey followed them in.

"Do you know her blood type?" A nurse asked House.

"O positive," House said.

"Is she on any medication?"

"I don't think so," House said. House saw them take the towel off her head and the blood start to flow out.

"Let's get her up to the ER," the doctor said.

"You two can come with me," the nurse said to House and Audrey. "I will show you were the waiting room is." House stood and watched them wheel Cuddy onto the elevator. House hated that there was nothing he could do for her now.

"Come on Greg," Audrey said to him. She wrapped her arm around House's and helped guide him to where they were going. The hotel manager came in and caught up to them.

"Is she in surgery?" He asked.

"They are taking her up there," House said. "You two don't have to stay if you don't want."

"I don't mind," Audrey said.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" The manager asked.

"I'm sure," House said. "Thank you for helping her."

"Ecclesiastes 4:10says, '_if __one falls down, his friend can __help__ him up. But pity the man who falls and has no one to __help__ him up!'_" The manager said. "All of the Lord's children should be friends and help each other when they are down."

"Thank you for helping her up," House said.

"My family will pray for your family," the manager said as he left. Even though House was not a religious man, he felt like praying to God too that Cuddy would be okay.


	16. There's A Kind Of Hush

**There's A Kind Of Hush**

House and Audrey sat quietly in the waiting room waiting for any news on Cuddy's surgery.

"Do you want a glass of water or anything?" Audrey asked House after a while.

"No thank you," House said.

"Times like these can make a relationship stronger," Audrey said.

"Are you married?" House asked her.

"Yes," Audrey said. "Every June he goes to a law convention in New York. He doesn't like me to stay home by myself so I fly down here to visit my daughter and there family. Do you two have any kids?"

"No," House said. "She wants some."

"And you don't?" Audrey asked.

"It's not that," House said. "I just have been treating it like if it is going to happen, it will happen. I haven't actually done anything to make it happen."

"Just remember that you can't keep putting off kids if you want them," Audrey said.

"I know that it would make her very happy to have kids," House said.

"You should only have kids if you both want them," Audrey said. "She won't be happy if you are not happy."

House and Audrey looked up when a doctor entered the waiting room.

"Are you guys with Lisa Cuddy?" The doctors asked.

"Yes," House said as both he and Audrey stood up.

"I am Dr. Young," he said to them. "Lisa is out of surgery and everything went fine."

"Any complications at all during the surgery?" House asked.

"We were able to fix everything without a problem," Dr. Young said.

"So she should be fine?" Audrey asked.

"She will need plenty of rest for a few days," Dr. Young said. "She should be back to normal in no time. You guys can wait in her room if you like."

"Thank you," House said. House shook Dr. Young's hand and then the doctor left.

"I am going to call my daughter and have her come pick me up," Audrey said. "Here is my number if you need anything." Audrey wrote down her number and gave it to him.

"Thank you for everything," House said. Audrey wrapped her arms around House and gave him a hug. House gave her an awkward hug back.

After Audrey left, one of the nurses showed House to Cuddy's room. House went and sat next to Cuddy on her bed. He looked over her vitals and saw that everything was fine.

"She will not wake up for a couple of hours," the nurse said to him. "We sedated her to make sure that her brain would rest." The nurse then left House sitting alone with Cuddy in her room.

As House sat there with Cuddy, his phone started to vibrate. House saw that is was his parent's number that was calling him. House reluctantly got off of Cuddy's bed and left the room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" House asked when he answered the phone.

"Hi, Greg. It's mom," Blythe said. House could hear the worry in her voice. "I saw on the news that Kansas got hit pretty hard by tornados and I didn't quite know what part of Kansas you were in and I wanted to call to make are that you are okay."

"I am fine mom," House said. "Cuddy got hurt, though."

"Is she okay?" Blythe asked.

"She got hit in the head pretty hard, but she should be fine," House said. "She just got out of surgery."

"How are you hanging in there?" Blythe asked.

"Not very good," House said. "Part of me went to break something and anther part of me feels like I might just break down."

"That is because it is hard when someone you love gets hurt," Blythe said. "Just imagine how Lisa felt when you were hurt a few months ago."

"She is stronger than me," House said.

"You are just as strong Greg," Blythe said. "You have just never been in this situation before and you don't really know how to deal with it."

"Should I call her parents?" House asked.

"You might want to wait until Lisa wakes up so that you do not put any added worry on them," Blythe said.

"I feel like this was my fault," House said.

"You didn't create a tornado Greg," Blythe said. "It is not your fault that Lisa got hurt."

"She was trying to help me," House said. "I told her to run ahead of me but she came back to help me. It's all because of my stupid leg."

"You can't blame this on yourself Greg," Blythe said. "What if she had gone ahead of you and she had been hit with something else and that had killed her? Maybe staying with you saved her life."

"I just wish I could protect her better," House said.

"You did everything you could Greg," Blythe said. "The important thing is that you were there for her when she needed you."

"I really should get back to her room now mom," House said.

"Okay?" Blythe said. "Call me if anything changes."

"I will," House said. "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart," Blythe said.

House went back into Cuddy's room and sat down in the chair next to her bed. House turned on the TV and started watching Judge Judy. House grabbed Cuddy's hand and held it in his. House wanted to make sure that he was there when Cuddy woke up. House looked down at his right hand. His middle knuckle was completely purple from where he hit Paul in the face. House thought about what his mom said. House thought about how Paul, a man in perfect condition, refused to help Cuddy, but House, a man who can barely walk some days because of his pain, was able to lift her up and bring her to safety.

_I guess the important thing was that I was there when she needed me?_ House thought.

House also thought about how he still wanted a piece of Paul. _That jackass acts like he is better than me, but he leaves people to die._ _I am sure that his patients would love to know about how much he cares about the well-being of others._

House sat in the same spot for the rest of the day as he watched TV waiting for Cuddy to wake up. At about 9:00 at night, House dozed off in his chair. He tried to stay awake, but his body was just too tired after the day's events.

Cuddy's vitals had stayed the same during the rest of the day. A nurse had come in every once in awhile to check on her and to ask House if he needed anything. The nurse smiled this time when she came in. She looked over at House, who was fast asleep in his chair, still holding Cuddy's hand. She went and laid a blanket over House and turned off the TV.


	17. Love Is Here

_I am in another class today, so sorry for any mistakes I might make. I am also on my twitter account right now, so that is interrupting me too._

**Love Is Here**

June 13

4:00am

The first thing Cuddy noticed when she woke up was that she was not in her bed. Cuddy opened her eyes and looked around the slightly lit hospital room. Cuddy tried to rack her brain to remember why she was in the hospital. Cuddy then remembered the storm and waking up in the hotel.

Cuddy looked over and saw House sitting in the chair next to her asleep. Cuddy squeezed House's hand, happy that he was there with her. The movement caused House to wake up.

"Yeah," House said as he got up and sat on the bed next to her.

"Yeah," said tiredly back to him.

"How are you feeling?" House asked.

"Tired," Cuddy said. "Am I okay?"

"You are going to be fine," House said. "You will just need to take it easy. I guess that means no more conferences this week."

"I guess that means that you will have to go in my place," Cuddy said with a weak smile.

"I think I should stay at the hotel and take care of you," House said.

"I think I could live with that," Cuddy said.

"One more thing Cuddy," House said. "Never do this to me again. You really scared me. I thought I lost you." Cuddy could see House's eyes get a little watery. Seeing House so emotional made Cuddy want to cry.

"I promise I will stay away from tornados," Cuddy said.

"That's all I ask," House said.

"If I have to be around one, I will make sure you are there to make sure that I am okay," Cuddy said.

"I will make sure that you are okay," House said. "I want to have kids with you."

"What?" Cuddy asked, not expecting those words to come out of House's mouth.

"I love you and I want you to be the mother of my children," House said. Cuddy's eyes almost popped out of her head. "I want you to have your baby that you wanted."

"Where did all this come from all of a sudden?" Cuddy asked.

"I had penalty of time to think today," House said.

"And this is what you were thinking about?" Cuddy asked.

"It was one of the many things I was thinking about," House said.

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House said. "We can start when we get back to Princeton. We can go to the doctor and make sure that both of our bodies are functionally properly in our baby-making areas. If everything is okay, we can get you started on fertility meds as soon as possible."

"Wow," Cuddy said. "That's as lot of information to take in."

"We don't have to do it right away if you don't want to," House said. "We can wait a little while."

"No!" Cuddy said quickly. "I am not giving you the chance to change your mind."

"I won't," House said. "Unless you force me to do too much clinic duty, of course."

"Are you sure about that?" Cuddy asked. "Pregnant women get really horny."

"And since you are already horny all of the time, we will be having sex about 24 hours a day," House said. "You should have brought up that point a lot sooner."

"I wanted you to be the one to bring it up so that you did not feel pressured into having a kid," Cuddy said.

"You should have gotten my mom to stop pressuring me then," House said. "Every time she would call she would mention a cute kid that she saw at the store and how much she _loves_ children."

"I paid her to say that," Cuddy said.

"That doesn't really surprise me," House said.

"I knew that you would want to make your mama happy," Cuddy said. "It helped that me and your mom wanted the same thing."

"It is nice to know that you now completely own my balls," House said.

"I like to play with them, though," Cuddy said.

"It is a fun thing to do," House said as he laid down on the bed next to Cuddy. Cuddy moved over closer to House.

"When we get back, I do not want to tell people that we are trying," Cuddy said.

"Oh, I see how it is," House said. "You want me to impregnate you, but you do not want people to know that I am the father."

"First of all, don't put it that way," Cuddy said. "That makes it sound super creepy. Second of all, I didn't say that I don't want people to know that you are the father. I just don't want everyone talking about us trying to get pregnant because I may not get pregnant and then everyone will be talking about that or if I have another miscarriage."

"Does this mean that I cannot tell Wilson?" House asked.

"He would be talking to Cameron about it in 2 seconds," Cuddy said.

"He is King of Gossip," House said. "Should we wait until about 4 months in then?"

"That sounds fine," Cuddy said.

"My mother will probably figure it out before then," House said. "I swear that she is physic sometimes."

"Then we will have to tell her not to tell anyone or I will kill her," Cuddy said.

"Wow," House said. "The mood swings have already started I see."

"I am trying to get your prepared," Cuddy said. "I want to see if I am going to scare you off."

"Nope," House said. "You are not going to get rid of me."

"That's good," Cuddy said as she grabbed back onto House's hand and held it.

"I didn't call your parents because I did not know if you thought I should," House said. "I can call them in the morning if you want."

"You don't have to," Cuddy said. "I will call them and tell them after I get out because my dad is going to want to ask 50 million questions."

"My mom already knows," House said. "She called to ask us if we were okay. I told you that she was physic."

"She is not physic," Cuddy said. "That's a mother's intuition. She could tell that you were worried about me."

"If we have kids, you should hope that I get my mother's intuition and not my fathers," House said. "My mother can tell that I am upset from another state, but I could be sitting next to my father and he wouldn't even notice if I had a sword sticking out of my chest."

"You will be fine," Cuddy said. "You will learn from your father's mistakes."

"I hope you are right," House said.

"Just remember that I am a woman," Cuddy said. "I am always right."

"I will have to write that down," House said.

_________

_I only got 7 reviews last chapter. I feel a little hurt._


	18. When It All Goes Wrong Again

_I had a couple of people ask for my twitter name. Of course it is tvandmusicfan._

**When It All Goes Wrong Again**

8:30am

House and Cuddy had both fallen back asleep lying in her bed around 5:00 that morning. House opened his eyes when he heard someone knocking on Cuddy's hospital door.

"Yeah," House said as he sat up in the bed. The hotel manager walked in with a woman.

"Hi Greg," the manager said. "How's Lisa?"

"She is going to be fine," House said.

"That's great," the manager said as he walked over to House. "I never got the chance to formally introduce myself. My name is David Zimmerman and this is my wife Hilary."

"Greg House," House said as he shook his hand.

"I knew that hospital food isn't that great, so I made you some sandwiches," Hilary said to House.

"Thank you," House said. Hilary handed House the container with the sandwiches in them.

"I made a turkey sandwich and a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich because I didn't know what you liked," Hilary said.

"I like anything that people call food," House said. "Except for pickles."

"There are no pickles on them," Hilary said with a smile.

"So how long does Lisa need to stay here?" David asked.

"Is she doesn't have any setbacks, she can probably go home this afternoon," House said as he started in on the turkey sandwich.

"That's good," David said.

"Good morning," Hilary said to Cuddy as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Cuddy said as she looked around at the two strange people in her room.

"This is David and his wife Hilary," House said to Cuddy when he saw the confused look on her face. "David carried you to the car and drove us to the hospital."

"Thank you," Cuddy said to him.

"I am just glad that you are okay," David said. "You really scared us for awhile."

"She was just testing my love for her," House said sarcastically.

"Next time you might want to just see if he remembers your anniversary to test him," David joked back.

"She is an over-achiever," House said. "As doctors, you must always try to overachieve." Cuddy looked at House shocked.

"That was from my speech," Cuddy said.

"I may be old, but the speech was only two days ago," House said. "I think I can still remember that."

"I'm just shocked that you actually listened," Cuddy said.

"I do not know what she is talking about," House said to David and Hilary. "I always listen."

"Yeah right," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"David's the same way," Hilary said to Cuddy. "I can spend 20 minutes telling a story and he can't tell me one thing that I said."

"It's called selective hearing," House said. "We only hear what we think is important. Sometimes the stories about how the store wouldn't take your coupon goes in one ear and out the other."

"And yet when we whisper anything about food on the other side of the house, they hear you," Cuddy said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," House said with his mouth full of peanut butter and jelly. Everyone started to laugh.

The laughing died down a little when they heard a knock at the door. Hilary went and opened it.

"I am looking for Gregory House," a police officer said.

"That's me," House said.

"Stand up sir," the officer said to him.

"What is this all about?" Cuddy asked.

"Gregory House, you are under arrest for the assault of Paul Orrick," the officer said. "Turn around and place your hands behind your back."

"This is insane!" House said. "That jackass left her to die!"

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"After you got hit in the head, I asked him to come help me carry you in and he just walked away," House said.

"Please turn around sir," the officer said.

"This isn't fair," House said.

"That is not my decision sir," the officer said. "It is my decision, though, to charge you for resisting arrest if you do not turn around."

"Just do it House," Cuddy said. "We don't need another charge added."

House turned around and put his hands behind his back. The officer read him his Miranda rights.

"I will get you a lawyer," David said as the officer started to guide House out.

"Will you stay with Lisa until I get back?" House asked Hilary.

"Sure," Hilary said.

"I will get this straightened out," House said to Cuddy.

"Let the lawyer do the arguing," Cuddy said to House. "You don't want the judge mad at you."

"Okay," House said as the officer led him out of the room.

"What exactly happened?" Cuddy asked David.

"Greg was really upset that that guy didn't help you and when he saw him in the hotel, he punched him in the face," David said. "I am not a violent guy, but I understand why he did it. I think a good lawyer can get him off. I will make some phone calls."

"Thank you," Cuddy said.

**********

"So what did Paul tell you about the incident?" House asked the cop on the way to the police station.

"He said that you were jealous that your girlfriend kept talking to him so you punched him in the face," the officer said.

"That is a bunch of crap," House said.

"So what is your side of the story?" The officer asked.

"He left Cuddy to die when she was injured in the tornado," House said. "He knew that I had a bad leg and that I would have a hard time carrying her, but he didn't care. Afterwards in the hotel, once I carried Cuddy to safety, he had the nerve to ask me if there was anything that he could do. My anger took over and I punched him. I would have kept on punching him if people did not hold me back."

"If that is the story you are going to tell the judge, you might want to omit that last part," the officer said.

"How much damage did I cause him?" House asked.

"He has a pretty wicked black eye," the officer said. "For only one hit, you got in a really good shot."

"Good," House said.

"Was any part of his story about your girlfriend talking to him true?" The officer asked.

"He more talked to her," House said.

"Is she going to be okay?" The officer asked.

"Yes," House said. "No thanks to him."

"Do you have any witnesses?" The officer asked.

"The people in the hotel say me hit him," House said. "Cuddy was still passed out, so it would have been kind of hard for her to be talking to him."

"If you are telling the truth, I hope the charges are dropped," the officer said.

"I wish you were my judge," House said.


	19. I Want To Break Free

_I have the McDonald's Filet O'Fish song stuck in my head. If you haven't seen it, go to Youtube and look up McDonald's Filet O'Fish Singing Billy Bass and I guarantee it will get stuck in your head._

**I Want To Break Free**

9:30am

"Sit there," the officer of the jail said to House as he pointed in the cell. "I will come get you when your lawyer gets here." House limped over to the place he pointed to and sat down. The guard had taken his cane away from him. He looked at the other man who was in there. The man looked like he was a biker and House wanted to know how many biker gangs were in Kansas.

"What did you do?" The man asked House in a gruff voice.

"I _allegedly _assaulted a man," House said.

"Did you do it?" The man asked.

"I hit him, but I do not think it was assault," House said. "He is just a wuss that called the cops when a cripple hit him. What are you in for?"

"Bar fight," the man said. "I stabbed a guy with a broken bottle."

"I'm glad that you seem proud of it," House said.

"I am proud of it," he said. "The man insulted my wife."

"I understand," House said. "What's your name?"

"Isaac," he said.

"I was really expecting something more like Bubba or Butch," House said.

"My mama gave me that name and I am proud of it," Isaac said.

"I wasn't cutting it down," House said.

"Shut up in there!" The guard yelled to them.

House took a nap until the lawyer that David came about an hour later.

"Wake up!" The guard yelled, startling House awake.

"My name is Kevin Alexander and I will be your lawyer," the lawyer said to House as House got up from where he was sitting. "Your case is under review in 30 minutes."

"Can you get me off?" House said as he exited the jail.

"I will try," Kevin said. House followed Kevin into a witness room and told him his side of the story.

After House was done, Kevin went to go talk to the DA to see if he could get the charges dropped.

"Tell me something good," House said when Kevin came back in.

"The DA is willing to offer a $1,000 fine and 1-year probation," Kevin said.

"One year?" House said. "I don't know if I can go one year without getting arrested."

"You will just have to try really hard," Kevin said. "If you don't take the deal, you are in risk of some jail time. I do not think your girlfriend will be happy about that."

"Okay," House said.

When House and Kevin walked into the courtroom, Paul was sitting in one of the pews. House smiled at him when he saw Paul's purple eye. Paul smiled back at House, happy to see him appear before the court.

Paul's smile quickly faded when he heard House plead guilty to a misdemeanor and the punishment that he got.

"That's crap!" Paul screamed as he stood up from his seat. "The man punishes me in the face and he just gets a fine? Do you let murders get away with community service?"

"Be quiet sir or I will have the bailiff remove you," the judge said.

"I got assaulted and you are letting him go free?" Paul asked.

"I read the file sure and I believe that the punishment is just," the judge said.

"Did he blue eyes turn you gay and your love for him is preventing you from seeing justice?" Paul asked.

House thought the comment was hilarious, but the judge did not.

"Throw him in jail," the judge said.

The bailiff had to drag Paul out of the courtroom.

"I am officially revoking Dr. House's plea and dismissing this case," the judge said.

"Wow," House said. "Cuddy was right. You don't want the judge mad at you."

"She will be happy you kept your mouth shut," Kevin said.

"More like shocked," House said.

"I'll drive you back to the hospital," Kevin said as they walked out of the courtroom.

"How much do I owe you?" House asked.

"Nothing," Kevin said. "Any friend of David's is a friend of mine."

**********

Paul kicked and screamed all the way to the jail cell.

"You better shut up," the bailiff said as he put him in the cell.

"Nice suit," Isaac said.

"Drop dead freak," Paul said.

"What did you say?" Isaac said.

"I said, drop dead freak," Paul said. "Are you so stupid that you do not even know how to hear?"

Isaac immediately jumped up and punched Isaac in the face causing him to fall down on the floor. Isaac kept hitting him as Paul called out to the guards for help. Before the guards could get to him, Isaac already got in about a bunch of blows.

"Get off him," the guards said as they pulled him off.

"It's okay," Isaac said. "His face was already bruised when he came in here so I am assuming this is not his first beating."

One of the guards brought Isaac to another room while the other tended to Paul. "You should really learn not to mess with a judge or a guy that looks like he can kill you," the guard said to Paul.

**********

Cuddy was talking to David and Hilary when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Cuddy said.

"Surprise!" House said as he opened the door.

"You're already out?" Cuddy asked. "Did your case get dismissed?"

"Yeah," House said. "Paul called the judge gay and that kind of made him mad." House walked over to Cuddy and gave her a kiss. He then sat down on the bed next to her.

"We got good news here too," David said. "They are going to release Lisa in about an hour."

"That is more good news for her," House said. "I am the one that will have to wait on her."

"You get to wait on me in a hotel," Cuddy said. "It's not like you have to make the bed or cook dinner."

"I think we should move to a hotel," House said. "It would make life a lot easier for you."

"I have a feeling that is not going to happen," Hilary said.

"I guess you are right," House said. "It would be hard to get a big screen and a piano in the same room."

"Yes," Cuddy said. "That is the reason I said no."

"Well since you are staying at my hotel, you guys can pick another you want to eat for dinner and I will have the kitchen make it for you," David said.

"Moose?" House asked.

"If you go shoot," David said.

"Don't give him ideas," Cuddy said.

"I will settle for chocolate moose," House said.


	20. I Wanna Be A Cowboy Baby

_We have had server problems galore today at work, but I was able to finally get on the Internet. I was worried for awhile that I wasn't going to be able to post today, but I finally got this chapter done._

**I Wanna Be A Cowboy Baby**

4:00pm

David and Hilary had left at about 2:00 and House and Cuddy were now working on her release from the hospital. The hospital ran a couple more tests and found that everything seems to be fine. A nurse wheeled Cuddy out to their rental car and House followed along.

"Thank you," Cuddy said to the nurse after she helped Cuddy into the car. House hopped into the driver's seat and they drove away from the hospital. Cuddy looked out the window as House drove her back to the hotel. Cuddy looked at how one side of the highway had random debris covering the area while on the other side there was no damage at all.

"Tornados are weird," House said to Cuddy.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"They hit one area and then just skip over another," House said. "It is all so completely random."

"It is strange," Cuddy said. "You missed our turn." Cuddy pointed to the road to the hospital.

"No I didn't," House said.

"Yeah you did," Cuddy said. "That was the way to the hotel."

"I am not taking you to the hotel," House said.

"Where are you taking me?" Cuddy asked.

"It's a surprise," House said. "Don't worry. You will only have to walk a little bit."

"It better not be an adult movie theater," Cuddy said.

"It isn't," House said. "I did hear that there is one in the town over so we can go later if you want."

"I think I will pass," Cuddy said.

"But if I go alone people will just think I am a pervert," House said.

"I guess that means you should stay home and take care of your girlfriend," Cuddy said.

"I'll take care of you," House said. "Especially when you need to take a bath tonight."

"At least I will be clean," Cuddy said.

"As long as you get a little dirty before you get clean," House said. Cuddy smiled as House wiggled his eyebrows. Cuddy then smiled even bigger as House pulled into the parking lot for the stagecoach ride.

"I thought you said that we were not going to go on the Oregon Trail ride," Cuddy said.

"That's what happens when you date a liar," House said.

"At least this was a good lie," Cuddy said. House got out of the car and then went and helped Cuddy out.

"If you start feeling dizzy or sick, you need to tell me," House said.

"I will," Cuddy said. House and Cuddy went and signed in and the tour guide led them to the stagecoach that they would be riding in with a couple more people.

"I wonder if they used to do it in the back of the stagecoach or out in the woods or something," House whispered to Cuddy. Cuddy let out a little laugh as the tour started. House and Cuddy half listened as they look out the stagecoach at the nature surrounding the trail. Cuddy found it weird to think about all the people that passed along this trail way over 100 hundreds ago. House wondered if Indians used to have sex where they were riding.

"Can you imagine having to live out of one of these things?" Cuddy asked House. "I wonder what they used to do when a tornado hit."

"I guess pray that their horses can run faster," House said.

As the stagecoach stopped so that the guide could explain something, House stuck his arm out a plucked a sunflower. House stuck it in Cuddy's hair.

"Thank you," Cuddy said.

"How can you leave the Sunflower State with a sunflower?" House asked. "I guess I could just by you sunflower seeds."

"This will do just fine," Cuddy said.

The tour guide asked if anyone had any questions up to this point. House raised his hand. "When are we going to start singing folk sings? I know _The Needle In The Straw_." The passengers started to laugh.

"I am sorry to say that there will be no singing on the ride," the tour guide said.

"That's okay," House said. "When are you going to teach us how to kill buffalos with a knife? I really had my sights set on a buffalo blanket."

"I am sorry to say that we are not going to do that either," the guide said. House went to speak again, but Cuddy covered his mouth up.

**********

When the ride was over, House took Cuddy back to the hotel. House held onto Cuddy's arm as they walked to the elevator, just in case she started to feel dizzy. When Cuddy entered their hotel room, she immediately saw the flower baskets that were on the foot of the bed.

"Who are they from?" House asked as Cuddy read the card.

"This one is from David and Hilary and family," Cuddy said. Cuddy picked up the other card and read it. "This is from someone named Audrey."

"She is the old lady that you spoke to down in the shelter," House said.

"I don't even really waking up," Cuddy said.

"She drove with us to the hospital," House said.

"I guess we should send them all a thank you card," Cuddy said. A knock came on the door. House went over and opened it.

"Good evening sir," the bellboy said to House. "Mr. Zimmerman would like to know what you two would like for dinner."

"I want steak with chocolate moose for dessert," House said. "What do you want Cuddy?"

"I am not really that hungry," Cuddy said. "Do you guys have something like a fruit platter?"

"Yes," the bellboy said.

"That's what I will have," Cuddy said.

"Very well," the bellboy said.

"I am going to take a nap before dinner," Cuddy said. "I'm really tired."

"Okay," House said. Cuddy laid down on the bed. House went and closed the curtains to block the light. House went and laid down next to Cuddy. Cuddy moved her body so that House's left arm was draped over her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Cuddy snuggled her face into his neck. House felt Cuddy release a deep sigh against his neck as she relaxed.

Cuddy closed her eyes and thought about the events of the last few days. From the nervousness of her speech, to the excitement of the theme park, to the fear of the tornado, to the thrill of House telling her that he wanted to have kids, Cuddy had gone through a lot.

Cuddy decided to focus on the House wanting kids part. It was hard for Cuddy to believe that in less than a year she could either have a baby or be pregnant.

"I love you," Cuddy said to House.

"I love you to," House said.

Cuddy wondered what their kid would be like. She knew that House had a lot of problems, but she also knew that a lot of that had to do with how he was raised. Of course, Cuddy also knew that she had a lot of problems too. Cuddy knew that if they worked together, their kids would be fine. Of course the world would still have to look out for Baby House.


	21. I Can Help

_It is supposed to snow this weekend. Will spring never come?_

**I Can Help**

6:30pm

House was jolted awake when heard a knocking at the door. House looked over at Cuddy, who was still fast asleep, curled up against him.

House kissed the top of Cuddy's head and then got up to answer the door.

"Your food is ready," the bellboys said when House opened the door.

"Just be quiet," House said as the bellboy pushed the food cart in.

"Where would you like it sir?" The bellboy asked.

"Just put it by the bed so she can eat in bed," House said. After the bellboy sat everything up, House gave him a tip and he left.

House then sat back down on the bed next to Cuddy.

"Cuddy?" House said giving her leg a shake. Cuddy just let out a little groan. House then gave Cuddy a giant slap on the butt, which caused her to open her eyes. "Dinner's ready," House said.

"Thanks for the butt slap," Cuddy said.

"I knew you would enjoy that," House said.

Cuddy sat up in bed and started to rub her head. "Can you give me my Tylenol?"

"Vicodin would work better," House said as he went to go retrieve the pills.

"I think I will stick with my stuff," Cuddy said. House handed her the pills and a glass of water.

"Sit back against the bed board," House said to Cuddy. Cuddy moved back to sit against it and House put a pillow behind her. He then handed her the dinner tray she had ordered.

"I like this being waited on thing," Cuddy said.

"I know that is the only reason you want to get pregnant," House said. "I can just hear it now. 'House, my feet hurt so you wash the dishes.' 'House, I'm nauseous so you clean the toilet.' 'House, I'm super horny so keep having sex with me.'"

"I have a feeling you won't be complaining about that last one," Cuddy said.

"Until you have the kid," House said. "Then it will be, 'House, I had to stay up all night with the baby, so don't touch me.'"

"Don't worry," Cuddy said. "Just because there is a new baby doesn't mean mommy won't love you just as much."

"Baby feels better," House said as he sat down next to Cuddy with his food.

**********

After dinner, House and Cuddy watched TV together and Cuddy took another nap. House spent that time throwing ice cubes off the balcony.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked as she walked out onto the balcony.

"Watching ice cubes explode," House said. "You should be resting."

"I got up to take a bath," Cuddy said.

"Without me?" House asked faking hurt.

"You seemed like you were having so much fun," Cuddy said.

"I would never turn down naked Cuddy," House said as he grabbed her hand and lead her into the bathroom. House turned on the water and put some bubble bath in for her.

After the bathtub was full, Cuddy got in. The warm water helped relax Cuddy's muscles. House picked up some of the bubbles with his hand and blew them into the air.

"You wanted to help me take a bath so you could play with the bubbles?" Cuddy asked.

"Bubbles are fun," House said as he picked up some more bubbles and started rubbing them along Cuddy's body. House ran the bubbles up Cuddy's legs and arms and they he moved to her chest. Cuddy let out a moan as House rubbed the bubbles against her nipples in a circular motion.

House then picked up a wash cloth and started washing Cuddy's body with it. Cuddy watched him as House delicately washed her. House then moved the washcloth down Cuddy's stomach until her stroked her outer lips. "Got to clean everywhere," House said with a smile.

"Yeah," Cuddy said as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. House then dropped the washcloth and started rubbing her with his hand. House teased her by barely sticking two fingers into her. When Cuddy groaned a little, House knew that she wanted more. House slowly started moving two fingers in and out of her. He used his thumb to press against her clit. House started to move faster and felt her starting to get tight around his fingers. House watched Cuddy's chest as she started to breathe harder and harder. House saw Cuddy grab onto the side of the bathtub as her orgasm ran through her. House kept rubbing her clit until she had ridden her orgasm out to its fullest.

"I think that area is thoroughly clean," House said.

"I think so too," Cuddy said with a smile as she opened her eyes and looked at House.

"Let me check your head wound," House said. Cuddy had been hit right on the hairline on the right side of her head. There was a pretty nasty bruise and some stitches, but fortunately for Cuddy make-up and combing her hair over it would make it barely noticeable. "It looks fine. No infection."

House picked up a glass and filled it with water and slowly dumped it over Cuddy's hair to get the top of it wet. House then picked up some shampoo and rubbed it into Cuddy's hair. House massaged Cuddy's scalp with his fingers. He then moved his hands down and massaged her shoulders.

"You should have been a masseuse," Cuddy said.

"I don't think all the people that I saved their lives would like that," House said as he rubbed her back.

House then pocked the glass back up and started to rinse the shampoo out of Cuddy's hair. He made sure to take caution so that none would get into her eyes.

After House was done cleaning her, he went and got a big white fluffy towel to dry her off with. House helped Cuddy out of the bathtub and then wrapped the towel around her. House then wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her.

"I don't want you to get cold," House said.

"Then maybe you should let met get dressed," Cuddy said.

"No," House said as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Can I at least put some underwear on?" Cuddy asked.

"That would definitely be no," House said. Cuddy kissed House on the chin.

"Please?" Cuddy asked, sticking her lip out.

"Fine!" House whined he let go of her. Before Cuddy could walk away, House bent over and lifted Cuddy over his left shoulder.

"House!" Cuddy said. "Put me down. You are going to hurt your leg."

"That is why I threw you over my left shoulder," House said. "If I through you over my right shoulder, your gigantic ass would have been too much weight for that side."

House carried Cuddy into the bedroom and before he put her down on the bed, he gave her butt another quick slap.

"Thanks for the ride," Cuddy said.

"My rides are always good," House said. House brought Cuddy her suitcase so that she could change.

"You need to pack," Cuddy said. "We go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Do you think this lamp will fit in my suitcase?" House asked Cuddy, picking up the lamp off the side table.

"You cannot steal anything," Cuddy said. "Well….maybe you can steal a couple of these towels."


	22. Home, Where I Want To Go

_I just watched The Dick Van Dyke Show about the walnuts. That cracks me up every time._

**Home, Where I Want To Go**

June 14

7:00am

Cuddy was in a nice sleep until she felt something furry rubbing against her face. Cuddy opened her eyes to find Snoopy looking at her.

"Morning Wisa," House said, pretending like Snoopy was talking to her.

"Morning," Cuddy said sleepily.

"You sure are beautiful," Snoopy said.

"I know," Cuddy said with a smile.

"And certainly modest," Snoopy said causing Cuddy to laugh.

"I just figured I must be good-looking because I have a hot boyfriend," Cuddy said.

"That is true," House said. "You are dating a stud."

"Who's modest now?" Cuddy asked.

"I never claimed to be," House said.

"Will you get me my pills?" Cuddy asked House.

"You are starting to sound like me," House said as he went and got Cuddy's pills.

"I want to be just like you," Cuddy said. "I heard you saved me. You are my hero."

"I think you need to get a better role model," House said as he gave Cuddy her pills.

"Wilson?" Cuddy asked as she took her pills.

"I don't know if you can pull off the sweater vest look," House said.

"Cameron does have better shoes," Cuddy said.

"I tried to wear them once, though," House said. "They are not comfortable."

"Just get ready to go," Cuddy said. "I don't want to picture you in high-heel shoes." Cuddy got out of bed and went and picked her pants to put on.

"Nice view," Snoopy said when Cuddy bent over in front of him. "Hubba Hubba."

"I think Snoopy needs to get in the suitcase," Cuddy said, taking him out of House's hands.

"Is that where you keep you panties?" Snoopy asked.

"Only you could win me a perverted stuffed animal," Cuddy said.

After they got everything ready to go, Cuddy called the front desk to have someone come take their luggage to their car. When they headed down to the lobby, Audrey was just leaving the cafeteria and saw them.

"Hi Greg and Lisa," Audrey said. "It is so great to see you up and walking dear."

"Thanks for the flowers," House said.

"I just wanted you two to know that I was thinking of you," Audrey said. "Are you guys leaving now?"

"Time to get back home," House said.

"I hope you have a nice trip home," Audrey said as she gave House a hug. Cuddy smiled at House as she watched the old woman hugging him.

"Thank you for everything," Cuddy said as Audrey gave her a hug.

"You still do not remember her, do you?" House asked Cuddy after Audrey left.

"Nope," Cuddy said. "Nice woman, though."

House and Cuddy went to the front desk to get the bill.

"You will be happy that there is not porn on that bill," House said when Cuddy looked over the bill.

"That's because you had me," Cuddy said.

"Are you two checking out?" David asked as he walked up behind them.

"We have decided that we need to get as far away from Kansas as possible," House said.

"I don't blame you," David said. "I know that you may have not gotten the best impression of Kansas, but if you ever do decide to come back, I hope you will stay here."

"Sure," House said. "Kansas wasn't really that bad. If you forget about the tornado, that is."

"If you and your wife are ever in Princeton, I hope you will look us up," Cuddy said.

"Sure thing," David said.

"I would like to thank you and your wife for all that you did for us," Cuddy said.

"We are all God's children and we need to take care of each other," David said. "As doctors, you guys save lives all the time."

"If I don't do it, though, I get fired," House said.

"That should be good motivation," David said.

"It should be," House said.

"You guys be careful," David said. "I wish you guys all the best."

"You too," Cuddy said.

**********

House and Cuddy were now on the plane back to Princeton.

"I am going to be so happy to be home in our own bed," House said to Cuddy.

"Me too," Cuddy said.

"I think we should avoid vacations for awhile," House said. "We need to stay home and relax."

"We are still going to my parent's house," Cuddy said.

"What do they have in Boston?" House asked. "Killer monkeys?"

"Yes," Cuddy said. "They are roaming the streets. Only at night, though. You don't need to worry. I will protect you from them."

"Can't we use your sister as a human shield?" House asked.

"If she makes me mad," Cuddy said. "Which will probably happen."

"At least I will get to see some family drama that has nothing to do with me," House said.

"It will probably end up being about you," Cuddy said. "She does not want me to be happy with someone because she wants to prove that she is better because she has a family."

"She has three kids, right?" House asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said.

"I guess that means that we need to have four kids," House said. "Or have one super one that becomes president."

"All you have to do on this trip is to tell me how much you love me in front of her," Cuddy said. "It will drive her insane."

"Every time I have a conversation with her, I will tell her how wonderful you are," House said. "I don't care if we are talking about the weather. I will turn it in to how 'Lisa's eyes are as beautiful as the sky."

"Then she will tell everyone you are gay," Cuddy said.

"Then I will tell everyone that I was gay, but your ass turned me straight," House said.

"We just have to remember that we need to stick together," Cuddy said. "We need to defend each other."

"If anyone is mean to you, I will beat them with my cane," House said. "You might want to give them some warning."

"Just don't hit any of the kids," Cuddy said.

"Not even the oldest?" House asked.

"She's only 14," Cuddy said.

"But she is a Cuddy," House said. "I am sure that she has a mouth on her." Cuddy smacked him in the arm.

"I am sure that the kids will not mouth off to you," Cuddy said. "They are always nice to me."

"I think they will love cool Uncle Greg," House said. Cuddy smiled, thinking about her nieces and nephew thinking of House as their uncle.


	23. We Got Tonight

_I am so excited about a new House tonight. I hope that it is really good and has some Huddy._

**We Got Tonight**

5:00pm

Cuddy was sleeping in the passenger seat of her car as House drove them home from the airport. House looked over at Cuddy when he heard her groan a little in her sleep. House saw Cuddy smile a little and he wondered what she was dreaming about. _Must be my sexiness,_ House thought.

Cuddy was actually dreaming about her and House sitting on a swing in their backyard as they watched their children play in a sandbox and a cool summer breeze blew through her hair.

When House pulled into their driveway, he didn't really want to wake Cuddy because she looked so peaceful. House ran the back of his hand down Cuddy's face. Cuddy woke up and smiled at him.

"We're home," House said. "I'll carry the luggage in. You go inside and rest."

"Do you want me to order a pizza?" Cuddy asked sleepily.

"Extra cheese," House said. Cuddy got out of the car and grabbed her purse as she headed for the front door. When Cuddy opened the front door, she instantly felt at home. Cuddy walked in and did a once over of her house. She was so happy to see that nothing had broken when she was gone.

Cuddy went and ordered a pizza as House carried the bags in the house. House saw happy to be home too. He had always been kind of a homebody and even though he had only been living with Cuddy for less than a month, House felt right at home there.

After carrying the luggage to the bedroom, House laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"They will be here in about 30 minutes," Cuddy said as she walked in the room.

"I can't wait until they invent a way to make pizza in less than a minute and it still be good," House said. "We lazy people want to eat now."

"House?" Cuddy asked.

"Hmm," House answered.

"Do you remember when I was in the hospital when you said we can go to the doctor when we get back so we can start trying to have a baby?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House answered.

"How soon did you mean?" Cuddy asked.

"Whenever you are ready," House said as he opened his eyes at looked at her.

"I have a friend over at Princeton General," Cuddy said. "She could probably get us in tomorrow."

"Why don't you want to do it at our hospital?" House asked.

"The minute either one of us set foot in an exam room the whole hospital will start talking," Cuddy said.

"If your friend can get us in, that is fine with me," House said.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing you say it," House said.

"I love you," Cuddy said as she leaned down and gave him a very deep kiss.

"I don't believe you," House said with a smile.

"I guess I will have to prove it to you then," Cuddy said with her own smirk. "How could I ever prove it to you?"

"You can take my pants off," House said. "My legs are hot." Cuddy climbed off the bed and undid House's jeans. She then slowly slid them off his body, mindful of his leg.

"I could give you a massage," Cuddy said. "I know the perfect place to start." Cuddy climbed in-between House's legs. Cuddy slowly started to rub House's groin. Cuddy then pulled down House's boxers and wrapped her hand around him. She moved her hand slowly up and down him. Then sensation was driving House wild. House closed his eyes as Cuddy continued to stroke him.

House felt Cuddy kiss his tip. He then felt her tongue making circles around it. Cuddy then slowly licked from the base up to the tip. House was now standing at full attention.

Cuddy took the tip of House into her mouth and lightly sucked. Cuddy felt House start to move around underneath her, fighting the urge to thrust down into her throat. Cuddy slowly let more and more of him into her mouth as she sucked. Cuddy moved her mouth up and down on him.

House put his hand in Cuddy's hair as she worked her magic on him. House let out a loud moan when Cuddy put as much of him into her mouth as she could. House could feel himself at the back of her throat. Cuddy kept on sucking as she started to squeeze his balls. The build up of pleasure felt so good to House.

Cuddy took some of House out of her mouth so she had enough room to wrap her hand back around him so she could stroke and suck on him at the same time. It wasn't long before House felt the explosion rise out of him. House shook violently as he squirted his juices into Cuddy's mouth. House felt Cuddy suck it down like a pro.

Once House was completely milked, Cuddy took her mouth off him and looked up at him with a smile. "Do you believe me now?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh yes!" House said as he tried to catch his breath. Cuddy pulled up House's boxers and then went and laid on top of him.

"No more sex until tomorrow night," Cuddy said.

"Why?" House asked.

"If they are going to test your little swimmer tomorrow, I want to make sure they are swimming at their hardest," Cuddy said.

"I've never had to jerk off in a cup before," House said.

"I am sure that it is not that hard," Cuddy said. "Just try to have good aim."

"Can you do it for me?" House asked. "You are so good at getting me off."

"I think you are going to be on your own," Cuddy said. "Just picture me naked."

"Naked with a whip?" House asked

"If that gets you off," Cuddy said.

"I used that fantasy many times before we started dating," House said.

"How often did you use to jack off me to naked?" Cuddy asked.

"All the time," House said. "In the shower, in my bed, in front of the TV, in my office."

"I guess that explain why you never wanted to do clinic duty," Cuddy said. "You were warn out from pleasuring yourself."

"Good times," House said.

"Just keep it in your pants until your exam," Cuddy said.

"If you want me to do that, you should really stop laying on me," House said. Cuddy rolled off of House.

"Are we going to be able to sleep in the same bed tonight or will you not be able to keep your hands off me?" Cuddy asked.

"As long as you keep your clothes on and do not rub up against me, we will be fine," House said.

"I am going to call and make our appointment," Cuddy said. Cuddy left the room to make the call.

House really hoped that all his years of Vicodin did not make him sterile. He knew how much that would disappoint Cuddy. House laid there thinking until Cuddy came back in.

"We have an appointment at 10:00 tomorrow morning," Cuddy said.

"What do you wear to something like this?" House said. "I don't have crotchless underwear."

"Just wear jeans and a t-shirt," Cuddy said. "I am pretty sure that they will give you a gown."

"I just hope this place pays their heating bill," House said. "It's hard to jack off in the cold."


	24. Everybody Turn And Cough

_I have only one more chapter after this one. I hate staples._

**Everybody Turn And Cough**

June 15

10:45am

Cuddy lay nervously in the exam room as the doctor performed the exam on her. Dr. Nancy Crawford was the same doctor that Cuddy went to the first time went she tried to get pregnant.

"All done Lisa," Nancy said.

"How did everything look?" Cuddy asked as she sat up.

"I did not find any problems, but we will have to wait until we can run these samples through the labs," Nancy said. "Since you did have a miscarriage, I am going to run some addition tests too. As you know, though, just because you had one miscarriage does not mean that you will have another."

"I am keeping my hopes up," Cuddy said.

"Just remember that even if the tests come back fine, that does not mean you will get pregnant right away," Nancy said.

"I know," Cuddy said.

"I just want to warn you," Nancy said. "I get some women who freak out because they do not get pregnant the first month after the treatments."

"I understand," Cuddy said.

"It will also depend on how Greg's test results come back," Nancy said.

"We will just have to wait and see," Cuddy said.

**********

After House's doctor had giving him a physical, he gave him a cup and lead him to a private room. House felt really uncomfortable being in a room where everyone knew what he was doing in there. House pulled down his pants and boxers and then sat down on the exam room table.

House then picked up his cell phone and texted Cuddy, who was sitting in the exam room talking with Nancy. _Care to lend me a hand?_ House texted her.

Cuddy smiled as she read his text. She continued talking to Nancy as she texted House back.

_Just imagine my hand is rubbing up and down you, _Cuddy texted him. _Nice and slowly_.

House slowly started to rub himself, imagining that Cuddy was there doing it for him. House heard his phone buzz again.

_I am slowly picking up pace, _Cuddy texted him.

House smiled as he started to stroke himself a little harder. House remembered how hard it had been the night before to just kiss Cuddy goodnight without pouncing her. House heard his phone buzz again.

_This is about the time I would slip you into me, Cuddy_ texted him.

House was now at a really good pace. House could feel himself getting closer. House's phone went off one last time.

_Give me all you got big daddy,_ Cuddy texted him. House grabbed the cup and felt himself going completely over the edge.

**********

Cuddy was sitting in the waiting room when House came out after talking to the doctor a little more.

"That was fun," House said as he went and sat down next to Cuddy.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I see that your phone sex days prepared you for text sex," House whispered to Cuddy so that the other patients in the room couldn't hear them.

"You liked that, huh?" Cuddy asked with a devilish grin.

"You are lucky that I didn't go find you and hump you right in front of your doctor," House said.

"Just remember that once I start taking my fertility meds that I will be extra horny," Cuddy said as she ran her hand up House's inner thigh.

"Keep going," House said when Cuddy's hand stopped.

"Maybe later," Cuddy said as she pulled her hand away.

"Tease," House said.

House and Cuddy spent the next hour whispering to each other about the other patients as they waited for their test results.

"Dr. Cuddy," Nancy said as she entered the waiting room. "We are ready for you two."

"This is it," Cuddy said as she and House stood up from her seat. House reached down and grabbed Cuddy's hand.

"Come on," House said as she led Cuddy to Nancy's office.

"Have a seat," Nancy said when they entered.

"Let's cut to the chase," House said when he sat down. "Are my swimmers okay or have they already drowned?"

"You are fine," Nancy said with a laugh. "They are swimming steadily."

"So they should be able to reach their destination?" House asked.

"Yes," Nancy said with a smile.

"How about my results?" Cuddy asked. She was happy that House was fine, so that was one less thing to battle, but she still worried that she would not be able to carry a baby.

"We did find something," Nancy said to Cuddy.

"Okay," Cuddy said, the tears forming in her eyes.

"It's not that bad Lisa," Nancy said. House put his arm around Cuddy and gave her a gentle squeeze. House hated to see that look of disappointment on Cuddy's face.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked Nancy.

"I am worried that your uterus might become hostile," Nancy said.

"So even if I do get pregnant, I will probably miscarry," Cuddy said.

"You should be fine as long as we take some precautions," Nancy said. "I am going to put you on a different kind of fertility meds this time and I am going to prescribe you vitamins. You need more Vitamin E and protein."

"What do you think the odds are that we can get pregnant and not lose it?" House asked.

"If you follow the regimen for the shots and vitamins, about 85 percent," Nancy said.

"You will also have to continue to eat healthy and exercise, Lisa."

"I will," Cuddy said.

"I know that it is not the best news, but it is still good news Lisa," Nancy said. "I want you to come back in two weeks so I can check up on you."

"Okay," Cuddy said.

"I wish you guys the best," Nancy said. "Good luck. You can pick up your prescription downstairs."

House and Cuddy left Nancy's office to go to get her prescription for her shots and pills.

"Everything is going to be okay," House said to Cuddy as he put his arm around her shoulder. "85 percent is still really good. That's a B."

"I always wanted to get straight A's," Cuddy said.

"I bet you would settle for a B over a C, though," House said.

"Yeah," Cuddy said.

"We are going to do this Cuddy," House said. "We are going to have a lot of fun doing it too."

"Thanks for cheering me up House," Cuddy said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am very caring and nurturing like that," House said.

"There are two words that I never heard anyone use to describe you," Cuddy said.

"That is because I only care for and nurture you," House said. "Everyone else can go F themselves."

"You are so kind," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"I was just trying to cheer you up," House said. "It worked too. You laughed."

"You're sweet," Cuddy said. "I am glad that if I am going to have a kid with anyone, it is you."

"You know if you are really trying to get pregnant Cuddy, you probably shouldn't be drunk," House said.

"It's the concussion," Cuddy said.

"That explains it," House said.

Cuddy went and handed her prescriptions to the pharmacist.

"I am ready for an afternoon filled with sex," House said to Cuddy after they left the pharmacy.

"Can we at least get home first?" Cuddy asked.

"Fine," House said. "It is kind of hard to steer with you bouncing up and down in my lap." Cuddy just rolled her eyes and smiled.


	25. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

_I was going to write a sequel to this, but I decided that this would be a good end point to my series. I think I have run out of ideas. It has been a fun journey, though. I will miss you all. __Oh, and by the way, April Fools!_

**Do You Want To Know A Secret?**

6:00pm

House and Cuddy had spent most of the afternoon in bed. House really liked this baby-making process.

House and Cuddy had gone to the kitchen to get some food when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Cuddy said as she walked to the front door.

"Hey," Wilson said when Cuddy opened the door.

"Hey," Cuddy said. "Come on it." Wilson started to walk in, but stopped at looked at Cuddy.

"What happened to your forehead?" Wilson asked when he saw the bruise peak out from under her bangs.

"House beat me," Cuddy said as she escorted Wilson the rest of the way in the front door so she could close it. "Apparently he does not like small penis jokes."

"She wasn't complaining about my penis a few minutes ago," House said when Wilson walked into the kitchen.

"What really happened to your head?" Wilson asked, trying to erase that comment from his memory.

"There was a tornado in Kansas and I got hit in the head with some debris," Cuddy said.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked as he tried to examine the wound.

"I am fine," Cuddy said as she gently batted his hand away.

"And you thought your trip was going to be boring," Wilson said to House.

"I would have preferred boring to Cuddy almost dying," House said.

"Aww," Wilson said causing him and Cuddy to smile.

"Shut up," House said.

"House rescued me," Cuddy said to Wilson. "He picked me up in his _big_ strong arms and carried me safety."

"That's because he _loves_ you," Wilson said.

"I hate you both," House said.

"I guess explains why you didn't come into work today," Wilson said. "Everyone at the hospital thought you murdered House on your trip and you had to go to your lawyers to come up with a defense."

"I am happy to say that we had a nice trip and I did not think about murdered him more than a couple of times," Cuddy said.

"That's pretty good," Wilson said. "I usually want to murder him a couple of times just spending a few hours with him, let alone days."

"She gives me sex, so I am nicer to her," House said.

"It helped too that we went to an amusement park for his birthday and that kept him amused," Cuddy said.

"I am glad that you guys had fun," Wilson said.

"I am going to run to the bathroom really quick," Cuddy said. Cuddy left the room.

"I got a secret about me and Cuddy that I will only tell you if your promise not to tell anyone else," House said.

"Sure," Wilson said. He loved to stay informed.

"Cuddy and I…," House said slowly, building up the suspense.

"What?" Wilson asked with a smile, a thousand thoughts running through his mind.

"Had sex in your car," House said with a grin.

"What!" Wilson exclaimed. "There is no way Cuddy would do it in my car."

"Oh she did," House said. "It was super hot."

"When was this?" Wilson asked.

"Last month when you let me borrow your car," House said.

"Which will never happen again," Wilson said.

"Once in your car was enough," House said.

"I am going to have to get the whole inside clean," Wilson said.

"Just the passenger's seat," House said.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Wilson asked.

"It was funnier this way," House said.

"I think I must just have to sell the car," Wilson said. Cuddy walked back into the kitchen.

"I told Wilson out secret," House said to Cuddy when she walked in.

"What?" Cuddy asked shocked. She could not believe that House told Wilson about trying to have a baby when she had told him not too.

"You had sex in my car?" Wilson asked. Cuddy let out a small laugh as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It was his idea," Cuddy said pointing at House.

"You could have said no," Wilson said.

"She likes having sex with me too much," House said.

"I'll pay for you to get it cleaned if it makes you feel better," Cuddy said.

"Or you could just let him have sex in your car," House said. "As long as Cuddy is not the other person involved in the sex."

"Are you mad?" Cuddy asked Wilson, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"No," Wilson said. "Just please never have sex in my apartment."

"Oops," House said. "Too late."

"You had sex in my apartment!" Wilson said.

"He is lying," Cuddy said.

"You better say no to him if he ever asks," Wilson said to Cuddy.

"I will," Cuddy said.

"I think I am going to go home now," Wilson said. "I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay."

"Have a nice night Wilson," Cuddy said. "I will see you at work tomorrow."

"That was fun," House said to Cuddy after Wilson left.

"You know for a minute there when you said that you told Wilson out secret, I though you meant you told him about us trying to have kids," Cuddy said.

"I told you I wouldn't," House said.

"But you lie," Cuddy said.

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that," House said. "I know how much this means to you." Cuddy went and wrapped her arms around House's waist, resting her chin between his shoulder blades.

"When we do finally decide to tell people, I will let you tell him," Cuddy said.

"I think you should tell him," House said. "He might cry and I am not comfortable with that."

"You think I would want to deal with it?" Cuddy asked.

"You will be so hormonal that you will be crying all the time anyway," House said. "This reminds me to tell you that please do not do the whole tearful 'you don't really love me' if I forget to put the toilet seat down."

"I can't promise you that," Cuddy said. "You will probably just have to make sure you put the toilet seat down."

"This is your idea on how to get me whipped, isn't it?" House asked.

"You are already whipped," Cuddy said. "I own you."

"You are supposed to let the man think he is in charge," House said.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy said. "What I meant to say is 'what do you need me to do master?'"

"I didn't realize I was dating Jeannie," House said. "I always liked Samantha better."

"I can't do the nose thing," Cuddy said.

"You may not be able to twitch your nose, but you sure can shake your ass," House said. "It is very hypnotizing."

"That is how I got you to date me and want to have children with me," Cuddy said. Cuddy gave House a quick squeeze and kissed him on the back of his neck.

"It makes me very happy to know that my girlfriend's ass is that hard to resist," House said. "As long as everyone else keeps their hands off it. I own it."

"And I own yours too," Cuddy said as she gave House's ass a quick squeeze. "I am keeping it forever."

_This story has now come to an end. The next one will be about House and Cuddy going to her parent's house for 4__th__ of July and meeting Cuddy's sister and her family. I have some good ideas for the story, but if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Thanks to all my loyal fans, especially jaded27, , joraco14, aserene, HuddyRocks, Hughlaurie4ever, i luv ewansmile, CuttingOnions, house-and-cuddy-forever, misssunshine13, and miss-Lore for their constant feedback that helps keep me going. Your wonderful reviews light up my day._

_My next story is gonna be called "It's A Family Affair." Everyone please leave an exit review for this story when you have finished reading._


End file.
